Frozenwatch
by thatStefanDude
Summary: The world called them criminals. It tore their family apart. But Talon's at large, and something must be done. Winston and Soldier: 76 don't doubt their team's capability, but with the help of two royal sisters from the kingdom of Arendelle, and a small group of freedom fighters from the distant planet Motavia, they know their mission will be all the easier.
1. Issue 01: Lena's Physical - Part One

**Author's Forewords: **Hello, everyone! I've got what I hope is a promising and unique story involving a three-way crossover between _Frozen, Overwatch, _and _Phantasy Star II. _Before we get started, though, I figure the best thing to start with are my reasons as to why and how a crossover like this can work—one that isn't crack, anyway.

_Overwatch _immediately struck me as an interesting premise. It's team-focused gameplay style was incredibly fun to experience, but the game's story didn't disappoint either. The whole universe was basically a story about a team of war veterans-turned-superheroes fighting international crime in a futuristic setting. _Then, _amongst many different individual character stories, the titular organization eventually falls from grace, with its former members disbanded and having gone down multiple different paths thereafter, only for the rampant worldwide corruption to force them to pick up the pieces and begin anew. The whole game has such a hopeful, heroic vibe to it that I saw this as a perfect starting point of a crossover between the three featured fandoms. Anyone can become a hero, after all.

Initially, I was skeptical about _Frozen. _I figured I was justified, seeing as it made such an impact. No one could keep themselves from singing "Let It Go", and the movie's ostensible star, Elsa had become a pop culture icon _and _effectively dwarfed the entire Disney Princess line in terms of popularity. The sheer amount of praise surrounding this movie had me opting to take a pass on it_, _until a friend urged me to give it a shot. I did, and I was not disappointed. Between the plot, characters, and songs, I'd been converted instantly. And it was one night where my imagination was running wild with crazy situations the two female leads could find themselves wrapped up in now that they were reunited. One thing that immediately got my creative juices flowing were thoughts of the sisters somehow joining Winston's newly-recalled Overwatch. When I had only just come up with this, I didn't see how it was possible due to the obvious storyline restrictions. But when my mind disregarded that for a minute, it actually made a lot of sense. Having watched the movie, I knew that Elsa had a good heart, and likely harbored a guilt complex for everything she'd done throughout her life. To me, Elsa would have wanted to make amends, and would have likely found her way to the rest of the recalled Overwactch agents if only they'd existed in the same universe_. _I imagined Anna having taken up swordfighting and a full-contact martial art of some kind in the wake of being used by Hans. It wasn't long 'till my overactive imagination threw her into the mix as well. There's gonna be more on this in a second, but for the time being, there's one more fandom to cover.

Even in this era of Nintendo Switches and Xbox Ones, I still keep the classics near and dear to my gaming setup. Even though I consider myself someone to have gotten into RPG's a lot later than most gamers would, I at least take reassurance into the fact that _Phantasy Star _was the one series that got me hooked onto the genre. And how could it not? Especially when you take entries _II _and _IV _into consideration. While I adore them both to no end for their gameplay and stories, _Phantasy Star II _was the one that just _barely_ takes it in my book in regards to the latter category. The game was set in this thriving, lush civilization—when all of a sudden, monsters show up and people are being killed. The game just had an excellent way of balancing that sense of a pseudo-utopian society and pure darkness. The incredibly varied enemy designs were a standout trait of the game. The game saw its cast coming to blows with mythical creatures, robots, evil spirits, and during its climax, an evil computer program. Not to mention the "biomonster" mutations which half of the game revolved around killing. It added so much to the atmosphere of the game, and really gave me the feeling that the first part of the title lived up to its name, or pronunciation, anyway. To me, _Phantasy Star II _and _Overwatch _were a match made in heaven. Heavy focuses on technology and weaponry, inter-species conflict, and a dangerous A.I. Having characters of the two fandoms cross over and interact was a no-brainier.

Then came the time to unite the three of these universes. Immediately, I knew that in order to make a crossover like this even possible, altering canon would be necessary. Mostly, this applied to _Frozen, _as it is set within a medieval kingdom, whereas _Phantasy Star II _and _Overwatch _are distinctly futuristic. Given that there are indeed antiquated places in the latter's setting despite being mostly futuristic, such as Junkertown, I figured it wouldn't be too far-fetched to have _Frozen's _setting somewhere within Norway's vicinity. Not necessarily apart of any major Norwegian city like Oslo, but still Arendelle—its own space of land that the Prime Minister of Norway has agreed to let Elsa's family have control over long before the events of _Frozen._

A crossover between _Phantasy Star II _and _Overwatch _would seem incredibly fitting given the narrative similarities noted above. But like with _Frozen, _an author would need to shuffle some canonical details around to make it happen. The backstory to _Phantasy Star II_ involves a group of masterminds called the Earthmen eroding the planet Earth through their waste of its resources, leading them on a search for a new planet with the intent to conquer. They travel from our galaxy to another, called the Algol Star System, where they stumble upon a planet called Motavia. A thousand years later in the timeline, the game's protagonist, Rolf Landale, ends his story by destroying the Earthmen as well as their creation that would have been the downfall of Motavia's people, Mother Brain. Seeing as Mother Brain was responsible for all of Motavia's technological advancement, I came to the conclusion that Rolf and his friends would have a difficult time continuing their jobs. I decided to have Rolf and his group of friends set off for a new place to live. My first instinct for this crossover would have been Earth had the Earthmen had been decent enough not to destroy it. But then I realized that a massive problem resulting in worldwide chaos lined up shockingly well with _Overwatch's_ backstory. I decided to merge them by having the Omnic Crisis still happen, and ending just as the Earthmen, who assume that their planet is done for by the looks of things, departed for Motavia. In this story, the scientists in Numbani and Oasis utilized their technology to restore the planet's natural resources as they and the rest of the world attempted to heal from the effects of the Omnic Crisis, allowing for the _Overwatch _universe we know of currently.

_Phantasy Star II _fans should know that Nei will be alive and present. For clarification, while this story does dip into some canon welding with its collective backstory, it is still set after the events of the game. Rolf learns the Rever Technique by the game's end, and given that she's Rolf's best friend, I figured that it would be totally logical for him to revive her and at least offer her a chance to come along to find a new home. And for those of you wondering about the return of Neifirst, let it be known that I decided to go with the prospect of Amy doing some quick gene-separation surgery on Nei aboard the Noah for a permanent way to separate Nei from her nasty half.

Another important thing to note is Elsa's species change for this continuity from human to Esper. For those unfamiliar with _Phantasy Star_, Espers are simply just human beings with the innate potential to cast magic. It's important to note that the "Techniques" that the _Phantasy Star II _cast will reference and perform are _not_ magic, but rather supernatural abilities they've acquired through training. Elsa being an Esper was a necessity for this story since Espers are humans with the rare ability to cast magic. Not only can this be nicely squeezed into the technology-dominated _Overwatch _universe, but as mentioned, it was vital to keep the world-building consistent. When I brought these fandoms together, I decided to base the subject of magic around _Phantasy Star's _rules. And in _Phantasy Star, _magic means that you're either an Esper, or you're a fraud who's simply faking your abilities. I figured it would be better to just make Elsa an Esper rather than invalidate her abilities since they were pretty important to _Frozen's _plot. But don't think I'm Mary Sue-ifying Elsa and making her out as the strongest Esper that ever lived. That honour goes to Lutz, and if you're wondering how, considering Elsa froze a whole continent without even intending to, let me explain, because it mostly has to do with the rules surrounding _Phantasy Star's_ magic. In the games, the more an Esper practices their magic, the stronger said magic becomes. Lutz kept a strict training regime throughout his entire life, which makes his magic monumentally stronger than Elsa's. Lutz's magic was even able to bring harm to Dark Falz, a god-like entity. Elsa wouldn't really compare, considering she suppressed her abilities for most of her life up to this point. Had Elsa tried to face Dark Falz as Lutz did, she would have been immediately possessed or outright killed. It's not impossible for Elsa to become a bit stronger through really training her abilities, but I didn't take Elsa for the type of person to be all too concerned with that. I imagine she'd be too busy worrying about how her kingdom would be holding up in her absence. I bring all of this up ahead of time partly because Lutz's power will be a plot point in a future storyline I've got planned.

And speaking of changes, I think it's best to let everyone know another alteration I'm making to a making to a canon character. I'm referring to none other than Lena, who will have been born with a penis in this story. First and foremost, I'd like to get it out there and say that I'm not one of those diversity fanatics who'd claim this sort of thing would do anything to deepen her character. This was a headcanon of mine that surprisingly wound up sticking, and honestly, I didn't see it as a big deal. I figured it was no different than casually making a character gay, which Blizzard actually wound up doing for Lena's character. I'll still use female pronouns to describe her, and have her identify as such, but I haven't given much thought as to exactly what this makes her in this continuity; whether it be trans, intersex, or whatever else. Personally, I simply opt to think of her as Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer. If my choice bugs you, you might want to turn back now. If you're still here, that's awesome. Especially if you're a fan of the character. I plan to stay completely true to her canon personality as opposed to turning her into a walking political statement who never shuts up about what's between her legs.

Lastly, before we finally get the story going, I'd like to quickly address the story's "M" rating. I'm going to have this story a bit on the raunchy side with lots of sex scenes. In fact, sex will be a recurring theme of sorts. I definitely don't plan on having it come at the expense of proper storytelling, but expect alot of it. You can expect multiple pairs and even multiple members at certain points. All in all I'm hoping to have this story deliver a solid blend of erotic goodness, storytelling and action. Porn With Plot, basically.

With all of that said, it's time to get started!

**Frozenwatch**

**Issue #01: "Lena's Physical - Part One"**

Lena Oxton was awake with a start. A pleasant start that snapped her big brown eyes wide open, as opposed to the slightly zombified state that even _she _could wake up in after a strenuous enough mission. It was probably the best time of year that wasn't a holiday or birthday. She couldn't have been happier to say that she was swinging by Angela's for her yearly physical. That was something that even Lena herself would have called delirious talk in the past. The spunky pilot had nothing against doctors, but she'd always hated the visits. Whenever that one day reared its head, she'd always be feeling no better or worse than how she felt the previous day. Lena simply seeing no point had been a constant with her throughout her years. She personally would have liked to think she had even more of an excuse to shirk her yearly appointment now that she'd been a superhero since her late teens, but she knew herself better than that. She kept her skills thoroughly honed, but she was no Hanzo—training hand-to-hand for ages and marksmanship right after, day in and day out. It didn't matter now though, Lena had a newfound _respect _for her annual visits to Angela's clinic. Hell she would have even taken _two_ today had it not been against regulation.

For a year now, the now vigilantism-based Overwatch had been at war with anyone willing to show themselves as criminals. Junkers, Vishkar Corporation, anyone. Far and wide, Overwatch prioritized Talon, the terrorist organization that sought to spread carnage and make world peace a thing of the past, leaving 'the strong' to stand among the ashes. It was a twisted goal, and whenever Talon's internationally stationed foot soldiers couldn't further that goal, their elites went out and did the work themselves. They were a cunning group, fighting alot smarter than just bombs and bullets. Their big players were capable of spawning diseases, programming viruses, and even took the occasional political figure hostage to use as a bargaining chip. Upon returning to leadership, Jack Morrison and Captain Ana Amari had little difficulty coming to the decision that all members of the team were required to receive a full examination in June by either Winston or Angela depending on their physiology.

With Talon still alive and well despite the team's continued efforts, combined with the fact that the United Nations had been strangely mum about the unofficial return of what was widely considered to be a terrorist organization itself, Angela was all too in agreement of her leaders' decision to show all of her team's human members to her clinic. That went double for Lena, with Angela knowing how finicky she got over her doctor's visits. Angela had always been on friendly terms with Lena, and hoped that it would at least make her complain less about getting her physical. It did, but still not without Lena's occasional gripe, asking just _why _she had to get examined, and claiming that she was more than capable of dropping by Angela's herself if she'd been feeling out of sorts in the slightest after a mission she wasn't cleared to take part in. Angela was at least glad that Lena actually acted on her claims, but then again, easily going by Angela's opinions on war, she supposed that the doctor didn't garner much pleasure from seeing her hurt in the first place.

The young time manipulator would never forget the day Angela decided to be the best friend _ever_ by offering to give her some sugar with her medicine. After one complaint too many, Lena supposed, Angela briefly touted herself as a consummate professional, claiming that as such, she would go the extra mile to gauge Lena's health.

Lena flipped onto her back then, brushing a hand across her girthy morning erection. She couldn't have been happier not to be wearing a single stitch of clothing. The memory had her heart practically bouncing in its ribcage. And while being incredibly active and young to boot would rob some superheroes of their sexual desires, Lena wasn't among them. She rose her spread knees, keeping her feet planted to the mattress. As soon as the heroine fully allowed her sexual instincts to take the wheel, her fingers came around to grasp her gently curving, nine-inch penis. She gently masturbated, careful not to wake Emily, who was still asleep right beside her.

Lena remembered doing a double take, and having one of the craziest boners after Angela had fully explained herself. She'd actually said she wanted to grab a semen sample right from the source, but Lena knew that Angela was outright offering to give her a freaking _blowjob_. Even if it was for a medical purpose, it didn't change what it was, and certainly didn't make it conventional. That didn't make it any less of an option to Lena though. Her heart belonged to Emily, it really did, but ever since her late teens Lena had found Angela Ziegler to be smoking hot, simply put. And the offered stimulation _was _for the sake of her own good. Lena likened it to a doctor prescribing medical marijuana to treat cancer.

If there had been one thing that Lena hadn't been expecting Angela to do, it was to give an absolutely _magical _blowjob in that clinic. She didn't dare speak for all middle-aged women, but graceful, motherly, practically-married-to-her-job Angela Ziegler not only actually giving head, but doing an incredible job at it? Lena's cock was already enormous, and yet Angela took her all the way down to the base, and then smoothly rose back up again as if her cock wasn't nearly a foot in length. She only got to repeat the process so many more times before the Brit erupted straight down her doctor's throat.

Angela had been well aware of how good she was, yet 'coincidentally' needed another sperm sample. The doctor slyly recommended intercourse as the next immediate course of action between them, given that she'd just given Lena an orgasm. Lena agreed without even needing to think. At that point, she was too curious as to what else the Swiss doctor was capable of. Angela seemed to sense that curiosity, and didn't hold back once she mounted her lucky patient. Not only did her vigorous performance really test Lena's stamina, the sounds that came from Angela as they fucked would have put even a siren's ballad to shame. It was a pity all at once, because as much as Lena tried to make it last, it seemed she'd been on the edge of orgasm before she knew it. Just as quickly, Angela slipped off of Lena and took her back down her throat to catch her second load.

The British superhero had to shut her eyes, but she'd begun to stroke herself with more fervor. It was better with no sight, almost. No distractions, just the memories playing themselves out through her mind's eye. Her hips raised off of the mattress as soon as she felt her cock hotly pulse. It didn't—or _did_—help that Lena consequentially wound up pressing her member into Emily's thick, fine sheets, causing the tip to throb.

Lena suddenly felt a foot begin to caress her own, causing her eyelids to impulsively open. Her hand froze dead in its tracks—hell, her entire _body _had. That was the only reason that she didn't let go of her cock, which was beginning to soften in her grip, thanks to what the little interruption meant. Lena's head made a fast enough turn to her right to crack a few bones in her neck.

Flipping her red mane with the motion, Emily rolled over to face her girlfriend in too fluid a motion for Lena's liking.

"Good morning, Lena."

She really should have seen this coming. Of _course _Emily would be waiting to incriminate her of something. If today was the day was the day of Lena's physical, it may as well have been an anti-holiday, if that even made sense. Whether it did or not, the term was still accurate. It wasn't like Lena went around flaunting her little arrangement with Angela around the base. Absolutely not. She would have preferred it to stay under wraps, and it would have stayed that way had it not been for her girlfriend's prying eyes. Over text, and probably against her better judgement, she'd reluctantly decided to fill Hana-fucking-Song of all people in on the first time Angela went _off-script_ with her examination.

Her meddling girlfriend had thankfully only gotten a glimpse of the screen before Lena snatched it back, but the references to getting her cock sucked by the doctor on Lena's side of the conversation were enough to send Emily into a ballistic rage. Lena acted on the immediate, fear-driven instinct to lie, and tried brushing the texts off as harmless quips that she and Hana had been trading. But there was no deceiving that redhead when Hana had insisted on replying to those messages in all caps, which was the first thing Emily lividly pointed out. Lena decided to drop the act and come clean. No use in lying when innocent, right? And the hero certainly was. She figured she should start to act more like it.

As fate would have it, it seemed that being honest with her girlfriend only seemed to land Lena in deeper proverbial shit. Emily yelled at Lena over what Angela even suggested before getting to the fact that she accepted, demanding to know what kind of doctor Angela even was. Lena came to Angela's defense, a little fiercely, even, reminding Emily that Angela was a world-renowned scientist, doctor _and_ nano-biologist. Emily countered with a remark about 'the woman who has too many jobs' never licking _her _twat just to help examine her. To that, Lena could only tell her girlfriend that Angela had was incredibly protective of her, against her better judgement, Lena added how much she cared for Angela in return. Even if that care _was_ strictly platonic, it was needless to say that the amount of conviction in her tone didn't put that comment over too well with Emily.

For the next week and a half, Lena had found herself on the receiving end of the silent treatment. The only time Emily would talk to her were when she had something mission-related to say. And even _on _missions, they didn't make any jokes, didn't share any of the cute couple-y banter that made some of the other members roll their eyes. Didn't do _anything. _Just "_Tracer, status." _and "_Enemies inbound, be careful." _And that really hurt. Every mission seemed just a little less life-threatening with her girlfriend in her ear, whether it was talking shit about an enemy faction as Lena gunned down and ran circles around their goons, or the two deciding that they had inadvertently found them a future vacation spot based on Lena's detailed analysis the impromptu battlefield. Not having Emily in her ear made wherever she'd touched down seem emptier, even if there were as many as eight other agents fighting alongside her.

It was hell on Lena emotionally, and one night, she'd decided to try for the billionth time to get Emily to talk to her. Lena's memory could be a bit spotty, but this she remembered too vividly. Emily was in the process of crawling into bed, and as soon as Lena tried to say something, her girlfriend rolled over to face the other side of the bed, prompting Lena to blink over to Emily and kneel by her. Annoyingly, Emily had stuffed her head between the pillows just to get Lena out of her sight. If she wasn't so frustrated and hurt, Lena would have admired her girlfriend's dedication, but since she _was, _she didn't mince words. The girl begged Emily to talk before going as far as to say that she would rather be Widowmaker's personal marksman dummy than to suffer through another minute of being ignored. And _that _was when Lena finally got a response. Her teary-eyed Emily, had finally looked _at _her rather than _through _her, and screamed in her face that she didn't know what she'd do if that came to pass, reiterating that she couldn't live without Lena's love, be it taken away by a battle with the girl's arch-enemy, or another woman.

The British time manipulator remembered being overcome with emotion, throwing herself into her girlfriend's arms, and wasting no time saying that she needed Emily just as much, and that Angela's extensive physical served to be sure that she hadn't been tagged with something that would eventually rip her from Emily's arms if went unnoticed. Lena even offered to call off the special visits if it made her happy, but Emily firmly told her not to ask such a thing of Angela, refusing to compromise the safety of her love. After a good twenty minutes more of whispering promises that she would never leave Emily, they were right back to a relationship filled with laughter, food sharing, and pillow wars.

But not before two rounds of the hottest make-up sex either of them had ever had. It was easy to reach a mutual agreement of needing a position where they could look into each other's eyes, so they'd went a cowgirl and a missionary right after. Both times, Lena gushed like a fountain right inside Emily, and that felt amazing, for sure, but what Lena really couldn't get enough of was just getting her hands on any part of Emily that she could. Her back, her breasts, legs, hips, her sexy, fire red hair—and Lena didn't even want to get started on how it felt to ravage Emily's mouth as they both floated down from the orgasmic high.

Now, though, the nasty combination of the particular day, the fact that she'd been caught masturbating, and just the way her girlfriend could be so stubborn had Lena comparing Emily's voice to nails on a chalkboard. She felt on eggshells all of a sudden, or teetering on the edge of a fence. That was an even better one, like if she didn't have balance, she'd fall right off and things would be messy.

"Morning, Em." Lena sighed, almost wanting to fall back asleep, if only to avoid this conversation.

"You don't seem pleased to see me."

Emily might have worn a sweet smile, but Lena knew that there was an argument burning a hole in the redhead's pocket. The vigilante decided to play at her girlfriend's game.

"Well, why say that?" Lena asked, giving a sharp quirk of her eyebrow.

"It just seemed like you were in the middle of something."

"Nothing of importance."

"Care to reveal what, then?"

This was like a tennis match between Ivan Lendl and Jimmy Connors. As tedious as Lena found their little back-and-forth, she had almost been sucked into a bit of a groove. It was sort of indicative of how much self-confidence Lena had when it came to counteracting her girlfriend's probing.

"Just getting myself off to Angie." Lena answered, totally straight-faced. There. It was out.

Not only did Emily have to roll her eyes, but she gave a snort, too. A bitter, ugly sound. "That's it? You're not even going to attempt to smooth it over with a lie?"

"There's no point. There's nothing wrong with what I was just doing." Lena was dignified.

"_Oh right_, Lena Oxton wanking off to another woman is just peaches! Doesn't even matter that the love of her _life _is right next to her!"

And there it was.

Now that the bullshit was tossed aside, Lena could gauge how upset Emily really was. Taking her girlfriend's demeanor in now, she didn't seem _as _mad as she could have been. The way she saw it, getting out of this peacefully wasn't impossible, but only if she played her cards right. As tempting as it was for the British vigilante to snipe at Emily—promise to masturbate to other women behind a closed door next time—it was something Hana would have said. If it couldn't be avoided outright, Lena liked to end fights, not keep them going.

"You weren't supposed to see me!" Lena snapped, bringing her elbow down to prop herself up. "And like I said, there's nothing wrong with me finding Angela attractive. That's all it is! Attraction!"

Emily prop of her own head Lena with a glare. "You promised me that I was the most beautiful woman you'd ever laid eyes on. Not only are you having a physical where Angela's giving you a blowjob, but you're fantasizing about her before you even get there!"

"I'm only _attracted_ to her!" Lena reiterated, punctuating her claim with a grandiose gesture. "And who's to say that's unreasonable? You know what she looks like! Angela's not just hot for a 46 year old woman, she's just plain hot! But _you're_ my girl, Em."

Lena could have sworn that the Emily's face had turned a deeper shade of red with every syllable of her little spiel. But she was intent on getting her girlfriend to see that her anger wasn't even necessary. For as beautiful as Angela was, Lena had chosen Emily for a reason.

"_Prove it," _Emily spat, tossing the covers back, revealing her body in full. Her girlfriend had been as naked as she, and had a figure to kill for. Large, cantaloupe-shaped breasts, an ass that was just as big, all with a trim torso to flawlessly balance it all out. Lena didn't hate that Emily was a tall woman with legs that went on and on, or that adorable brown freckles lightly dusted her entire body.

"If Lena Oxton loves me more than anyone, she'll fuck me this instant!"

"For one, you've _gotta_ be sore from last night. And I'm not having angry sex with you."

"_I'm not angry!" _Emily snapped.

The vigilante gave a roll of her big, brown eyes. "Yes, you are. And you don't even _need _to be. I love Angie to death and back, but you gotta understand that she's just a friend. Emily is my _everything."_

Emily blinked several times, her nose giving a few scrunches to the right. Anyone else would have seen nothing but an unresponsive, sexy redhead, but Lena knew better. She knew _Emily. _Whenever Lena touched Emily's heart with something she'd said or done, her nose would do this cute little thing right before Emily addressed it and reciprocated the affection. Lena loved seeing that, especially after something had happened between them. It definitely helped that Lena was convinced that no other human being shared that little quirk.

"Ah, c'mere, y—"

Giggling, Lena suddenly found herself flat against the bed, pinned down by Emily's warm body. The smaller girl felt Emily snake her hands underneath her back, wrapping them around her as she went in for a powerful kiss. Sure, the angle was all off, but Emily was able to quickly rectify that with a twist of her voluptuous body. Lena decided it wasn't a terrible maneuver for someone who wasn't even a field operative. Emily stabbed her tongue against Lena's lips, demanding to be let in. The vigilante only got to give a little laugh before Emily's tongue forced itself directly into Lena's mouth. The vigilante had always given Emily a fair bit of grief for her longish tongue, but for all of the jokes, Lena's arms now coiling themselves around Emily's frame was all but an admission that she couldn't deny its uses.

It was almost a feeling of healthy competition that washed over Lena as she gave back what she received. Granted, intimate displays of affection always sent her heart thudding away with love—lust as well, depending on the scenario, but the redhead wanted to be especially passionate right now. And while Lena knew that there was no real contest going on, she didn't want to be the dreaded girlfriend who liked to shortchange, wanted to at least give to Emily half as much as she was receiving herself.

Which she was entirely capable of doing, thanks to her little condition. Most famously, Lena was known for using her literally incalculable speed to dart between hails of gunfire, and around her enemies before punishing them with a salvo of pulse rounds. But as the seldom known truth would, Lena would occasionally use her abilities on Emily as well, putting her speed to work in increasing the rate at which she kissed. She was sure not to wear it out its welcome, though, which meant there would be no using her little gift everytime she went in for a liplock. Getting to use her powers to please Emily was great and all, but as she knew, love _wasn't _a battle. There were people in relationships that were actually prone to guilt born of a feeling as though they couldn't generate enough affection for their partner. Lena wouldn't let that be Emily if she could help it.

Emily cooed against Lena, briefly raising up so that she could catch her bottom lip between her teeth. She let go, but whatever else she had in mind would have to wait, because Lena seized the sparse moment of freedom to tug Emily's head, bringing the taller girl's lips crashing down on hers. Her tiny hands acted on their own accord, needing to get lost in Emily's thick red hair, and when it occured to Lena that _she_ was the one now emitting noises, she got the idea to use her powers for some rapid-fire kissing. Admittedly, she'd done it when they'd last made out on the base's roof, but Emily had Lena shivering under her. In her mind, that was well worth bending her own self-imposed guidelines. If breaking the rules could never serve the greater good, Vigilante Overwatch wouldn't be a thing.

_Mmmmm. . .I'll do it, riiiight after this bit. Dammit. Alright, seriously, after three more seconds, tops. Can't keep putting this off if I'm serious. No matter how bloody good her lips feel._

Even her thoughts began to sound like listening to music underwater, all thanks to Emily. Just when the time-bender decided to make her move before Emily could do anything else, she _did _do something else. Slackening her claim on Lena's mouth for the purpose of going for another kiss, as evidenced by the slight twist of her head. Lena saw her chance, and was faster, jerking upwards to seal her lips over her girlfriend's with a quickness that anything but natural.

Even the knowledge of what was being done didn't stop Emily from recoiling back slightly with a little gasp. As soon as it happened, it was over, and Lena was already upon her girlfriend again, recapturing her mouth. Lena groaned out, swiping her tongue across her redhead's upper lip. Even when she slowed down afterward, seemingly in a wordless beckon for Emily to plunder her mouth, the cheeky girl put on another bout of speed, catching Emily's excited tongue between her lips. She sucked, earning a yelpish moan from her girlfriend.

Knowing when to cut it was always key when Lena used her abilities, so Emily found herself released sooner than later, having tossed her head back to gaze at Lena with wide eyes.

"You just blink-kissed me." Emily plainly stated. Her hands were wrapped round Lena's triceps.

Lena grinned like a fool, folding her arms behind her. "Figured I owed you."

"You have no idea, Lena Oxton," Emily's voice was husky. She was once again pressed against the time-manipulator, and with their foreheads touching, Lena could see her girlfriends warm chestnut eyes reflect lust. "I need you inside me."

The pilot's heart skipped a beat. She didn't hate it whenever her girlfriend offered herself to her, but giving Emily a little treat had honestly been the extent of what she had in mind. Sexually, Emily was comprehensible enough, but there were times—like right now—where her motives for wanting to jump in the sack could be riddles. Was Emily really just horny when she insisted on having sex a minute ago, or did she need a physical reaffirmation of their love? Either way, Lena felt a strong throb up her cock's length, which was already on its way to reaching its full mast. The events of last night were fresh in Lena's mind, particularly Emily's cries for more. _And more_. Which was exactly why the hero was reluctant to give her word of consent.

"Trust me, Em, I'd shag you _so _hard right now. But I don't want you in any pain. I wasn't exactly soft on you last night. . ."

Emily was giggly, flashing a large grin. "Lena, you're such a sweet, but I'm not in pain, never was. You went at me hard because it was something that _I _wanted. You'd never hurt me because you're not some barbarian. I _do _trust you."

Lena smiled, dangerously.

"How do you wanna do me?"

Her girl's eyes flashed. "On your back."

With no need to change her position, Lena merely spread her legs for her own comfort.

Emily scooted down, raised her hips. She descended down, quickly drawing an instant moan of pleasure from Lena as she was enveloped. Emily cried out, sexily throwing back her long, red hair.

"_Fuck," _Lena hissed, her head going lax against the pillow. Emily was making her way down her thick shaft, inch by inch. It was a struggle to keep her eyes from fluttering closed, and it one she quickly gave up on. It just felt too fucking _good. . ._

"Lena," Emily set into a proper rhythm, huffing in ecstasy as she moved. "Look at me."

Lena was brought out of her little stupor, as she now looked up at Emily. As her heart raced, a flush of heat spread throughout her small body. Suddenly, she felt like an idiot for shutting her eyes. A worm's eye view of a naked Emily was _amazing, _especially during sex. The way she could see her flawless boobs bounce around! Holy shit!

"Y-yeah, I see ya, Em," Lena managed a wolfish little smile, even as she felt herself throb inside Emily. "_Ooh—_I see ya."

Having tracked her girlfriend's gaze, Emily briefly cupped her breasts, before releasing them, letting them sway in their hypnotic fashion. "Who's tits are these?"

It hit Lena. So _that _was why they were having sex. The main reason, anyway.

"They're—_fuck!—_yours!"

This little game of Emily's wasn't new. Her girlfriend didn't have the best self-image, to where she could even feel down in the dumps about herself during sex. It would usually manifest in Lena being forced to more or less worship parts of Emily's body. She really wished that Emily would stop thinking so lowly of herself. Until that day, Lena supposed she'd be telling Emily whatever she needed to hear. Not that Lena minded, of course.

"_Ohh, ooh!" _Emily crooned, working herself on Lena more vigorously. "And who does this _fat arse_ belong to, Lena?!"

Her blazing hot tunnel spoiled Lena's shaft. Her hands caressed their way up Emily's smooth thighs, to her ample butt. Lena slapped both cheeks. Emily moaned loudly.

"It's yours! _Ah! _And I fucking love it!"

Emily began bouncing on Lena's cock. She was Lena's girlfriend, goddammit, and she was going to remind her of just what Angela couldn't give her. And Emily was proud to know that the special something was _love. _Even if it didn't quite seem like it at the moment.

"Tell me you love me!" Emily began tweaking her rosy nipples, arching her back.

Lena growled lustfully, squeezing Emily's cheeks. "_I fucking love you, Emily!"_

"_And I—fuck!—love you more than anyone can!" _Emily moaned, churning her hips. "_Ohh, ooh, yes—oh fuck yes!—ooh, ooh, oh God!"_

The feeling of Emily's pussy slithering up and down Lena's member had her heart threatening to explode. She was fair enough when it came to who was in control. Hell, she was more than fair if you asked her. One of her favorite things to do in bed was to just let Emily climb atop her and have her merry way with her. But Lena _also _liked to be the giver. _Bloody hell_, did she like giving. Lena groaned, biting her lip. She figured it was about time to change things up.

On Emily's next descent, Lena wrapped her arms around her and yanked her down on top of her, squashing their breasts against one another's. The suddenness of it made Emily freeze up in one of the most adorable ways Lena had ever seen.

"Think it's time I did my part, wouldn't ya agree?" Lena giggled, beginning to tangle her fingers in Emily's luscious hair.

"On one condition," Emily gaze was deep. "You've got to put your heart and soul into what you're about to do."

Bloody _hell, _was Emily _ever_ the drama queen.

"You got it." Lena gave a devilish smile. "I'd suggest hanging on tight."

With a coo, Emily crashed her lips back against Lena's. Never one to skimp on a sexual promise, Lena put her hips to work, driving herself into Emily's wet warmth. And _fuck_, was it satisfying. Lena's need for constant moment didn't just go away when she got to the bedroom, and it often manifested in needing to do something strenuous with her hips.

Emily cried out. She supposed she'd made the mistake of being a little _too _wrapped up in Lena to fully heed her advice, and for that, her completely muscleless body was currently close to being tossed around like a toddler on a mechanical bull ride. It actually shocked Emily, even as she was thrashed about by her decidedly tiny girlfriend.

"_Christ, Lena!" _Emily shivered, finally coiling her arms around the pilot's torso. "_You aren't even using any power!"_

"_Because I fucking—fuck!—love you!" _Lena hissed, reveling in the way Emily's large ass jiggled madly with each thrust. The spiky-haired hero fiercely slapped her girlfriend's bubbly cheeks, spreading them apart. It did come with the downside of not bouncing Emily's ass much at all, which admittedly gave Lena the illusionary impression that she'd begun to go soft on her. But ever the optimist, Lena took it as a challenge if anything—an incentive to pound her harder.

By this point, Emily was practically high on the physical sensations. But in her defense, it would have been criminally negligent not to savor Lena's massive cock rutting into her with an almost crazed passion. The only other thing she cared to register at the moment was that Lena wasn't even relying on her inhuman speed to show her how deep her love ran. The redhead began rocking her hips in time with Lena's thrusts. She wouldn't allow her girlfriend to do all the work when this was becoming so beautifully overwhelming.

"_I'm gonna cum!" _Emily shuddered, red as a tomato. "_Cum with me!"_

Where she would normally have fired off a cocky little wisecrack, Lena simply groaned. She already felt ready to explode herself, but having turned Emily into a whimpering wreck that looked more or less ready to combust rushed her to the edge all the quicker. It made Lena's eyes flash with sudden inspiration.

"_You go first! I've got something better in mind!" _Lena huffed, entirely on impulse.

A strained Emily nodded. Changing plans on the fly was just what Lena did. Whether it was for better or worse depended on the situation, and Emily _really _wanted to finish as her girlfriend did. But Emily trusted Lena, especially when it came to promises of feeling amazing.

Moaning, Emily rode Lena even harder, shaking the bed. Her pussy spasmed, prompting Emily to thrust her chest out through her powerful orgasm.

"_O-ooh! Oh God!" _Emily squealed, rubbing her breasts in deliberately big circles.

Lena bit her lip as Emily rode out her orgasm, fighting against the godly sensations of her girlfriend's clamping vagina. As if that wasn't enough, there was almost jealousy stewing in Lena's gut. Emily was seeing stars while she was nearly bursting at the seams. It was unreasonable, Lena knew full well, and used the pure sense of envy to push herself to climax.

Without warning, Lena went to work, yanking Emily down against herself again. She slipped her glistening length out of her girlfriend, wetly slapping her cock between her ass cheeks. It took all of a single thrust between Emily's luscious butt, and Lena was done for. Thick white ropes of cum shot into the air and onto Emily's back. Emily moaned, accentuating the wild spasms of Lena's body.

Lena's head went lax on the pillow. Emily gave a soft series of giggles before slowly wrapping a slender hand around her girlfriend's spiky-haired head. Lena grinned, gently bringing Emily down in for a long kiss.

"_Mmmm," _Lena moaned into the kiss. "We need to fight more often."

Emily pulled away, rolling her eyes with a smile. "You're an idiot. _My _idiot."

Lena's responding giggle was cut off by Emily crashing her lips back down on hers. The pilot deepened the kiss, caressing Emily's wet, sticky back. Lena snapped her eyes open, giving a surprised little noise.

"I've gotta take a shower! Can't be all smelly for my physical, now can I?" Lena chirped, blinking right out from under Emily.

Emily yelped, faceplanting straight into Lena's pillow and letting out a loud groan.

* * *

The team's relocation from Gibraltar to America had been unexpected, but Winston knew that they couldn't stay where they were once he knew they'd been pinpointed by Talon one day. It was sad in some ways, leaving all of those memories behind. But Lena couldn't deny that this was an improvement in _so_ many other ways. Instead of being stationed in the middle of the ocean, they'd managed to set up base in a hidden little area right in the state of California. Because of the giant rocket launching pad, one might have assumed that they'd downscaled their home base. But Lena had been quite surprised to find that their latest base was _much _bigger than Switzerland HQ and Watchpoint: Gibraltar combined.

And with that size came more living conditions. This new little setup had many more rooms and living quarters, which was nice, given the rate the team was expanding. And to Lena's enjoyment, it also meant bigger _and _better individual living spaces. It wasn't perfect at first—this building had been completely abandoned when Winston managed to locate it. But thanks to Torbjörn, they'd managed to get more than enough electricity and water running through it. Luckily some of the more grander bedrooms and showers weren't too hard to dole out, with it being quickly decided that they would go to the more significant members of Overwatch's glory days. Which undoubtedly included Lena.

Being the poster girl to the most looked-up-to peacekeeping organization to ever exist wasn't easy, but at least she had these smashing living conditions to show for it. And why shouldn't she? She was the calvary! A time jumping fighter pilot! She was _Tracer!_

_CRACK!_

"_Yow!" _Lena yelped, feeling something strike her across the ass. She spun round. "Wha—"

There Emily was. Standing in the doorway, coyly spinning a towel.

"Sorry luv, but it's what you get for making me fall into that pillow."

Lena grinned like a fool, rubbing her stinging butt. "C'mon, Em. You just know I ain't m'self if I'm in one place for _too _long."

She blinked onto the rim of the sink, imitating a one-legged balancing act of sorts.

"See? It's like I can't help it!"

"Lena!" Emily gasped. "Don't do that! You'll slip and kill yourself!"

The pilot scoffed playfully. "A little paranoid, don'tcha think?"

Emily swung the towel at Lena again, but she avoided it, blinking onto the toilet lid. Lena cheekily assumed a cross-legged position, before leaping back to her feet with a hiss.

"That's bloody cold!" She squealed, ruefully laughing. "At least my bum's not sore anymore, eh?"

Emily facepalmed, her shoulders heaving slightly. "Just turn the shower on, you goof. You need one and so do I."

Reaching inside, Lena twisted the twin nozzles, spraying the room's massive shower with steaming water.

"After you." Lena giggled, chivalrously holding the shower door open.

"Why _thank_ you." Emily replied with faux haughtiness, exaggerating her accent.

Lena retrieved two washrags from the cabinet, eyeing Emily's ass as it jiggled with her steps. It was a sight that made Lena's cock stir as she entered the foggy shower.

"So what is it that Jack wants you to do today?" Lena asked, offering one of the rags to Emily.

Emily rolled a shoulder. "He couldn't really say last night. Told me it would depend on the kind of technology that Winston planned on working with today, so I'll need to check with him. Echo and Orisa may need to have their cleansing systems looked at."

"And you're up for it? Just in case?" Lena asked, scrubbing her arms. "This'll be the first of Talon's viruses that you might have to iron out."

"It'll be a nerve-wracking experience for me, I won't lie," Emily said. "But if it turns out they've done anything to Echo or Orisa, I'm gonna do my best to help them anyway. The whole world's counting on us."

Lena grinned, planting a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "_That's _my girl."

Emily's own confidence had caused her to blush, but she'd hoped it was true. Never mind being something new, this was going to be something huge, if only for her. This was apparently going to be Overwatch's first year for physical health exams, and that meant that these next few days were going to be consisting of _everyone _on the team getting checked out. Omnics and the like included. That was where Emily came in.

A job like this was important. With enemies like Talon, viruses that targeted omnic A.I were practically expected. Living in such an advanced world had its downsides for omnics. The Crisis had sent people into a panic, conjuring up all sorts of programs to revert them back to a state of subservience, or outright shut them down. Some were bold enough to make claims of doing it out of self defense, but Emily was smarter than to believe that. Being raised in a city like King's Row often exposed Emily to talk of performing such atrocities to innocent omnics who'd just been trying to survive till the next day. She hadn't even been a target, and yet she distinctly remembered being terrified by the things she heard as a girl. She'd was no less terrified as an _adult._

But if just a mere year back, you asked her what she'd be doing to stop it, you wouldn't have gotten so much as a straight face, much less an intelligent answer. And for good reason. Emily was no hero. She'd merely been a 27 year-old Brit who'd dabbled in machinery and programming. But to her surprise, that had been all that they needed. It honestly warmed Emily's heart to know that she didn't need to be the best in the world at what she did. To Winston, all that mattered was that she wanted to bring help to a world that desperately needed it. All that mattered was that she _cared_.

That didn't mean that she'd been allowed to just hop into the thick of this kind of job. Winston assisted in leading this team, but Jack Morrison had stepped back into his old position as Strike Commander, and ultimately gave the orders. He wasn't exactly the same man as he'd been all those years ago, and he'd taken no issue with enforcing a rigid set of rules on her to show it. Jack made it mandatory that, if Winston was so intent on bringing her on board, that she be taken under his wing personally, and not be authorized to work on anything that he deemed too daunting of a task for someone of her experience. For the time being, that mainly meant fixing and looking into relatively minor things. Emily didn't mind at all. Not only was she a patient learner, but if it would have helped the team to start small while she was still so new, she'd tinker with basic machinery with a smile on her face. As someone who could barely shoot straight even with Lena guiding her aim, the last thing she would have wanted to do was become a liability to the other members of the group by being on the front lines where she didn't belong.

Even as Winston moved her up to things he considered her fit to handle, he never once hesitated to give her advice where it was needed. And with the bang-up job the scientists on the Lunar Colony did on genetically enhancing his brain, Emily was sure to take it. She'd been more than a little self-conscious when she'd first joined the team, feeling like a burden to the busy Winston. He was quick to get that of her head. He may have been up there on the had more responsibilities, but that didn't stop him from believing that anyone with intentions of helping the world heal to be of as much importance to the team as _he_ was. As nice of him as it was, Emily knew that wasn't quite true, what with Winston having the Herculean task of keeping Jack in line. Emily wasn't sure if him offering such a compliment was a product of his humility, or simply lip service to the new girl.

Whether he was genuine at the start hardly mattered to Emily now, seeing as she'd managed to bond with him. Yes, they'd been acquainted through Lena, and they'd always speak on Christmas dinner, but working so closely together had really brought them to a point where Emily considered the gorilla a close friend. They often had alot to talk about. Winston deeply admired her desire to bring humans and omnics together, and considered her the exact type of person that his late surrogate father would have raised. She and Winston formed the habit graciously lending their ears to one another, and being a more insightful figure, Winston knew the right things to say. Given that Lena didn't always know how to help her cope with her insecurities without worshipping her body, he was a godsend. Winston would do the same, confessing things that Emily was at first, surprised that he'd been keeping in. Winston may have been a sweetheart, but he'd never fully opened up to anyone since the nightmarish uprising on the Colony. Save for Lena, who simply struggled with matters of the heart without getting physical. Her girlfriend obviously couldn't go there with Winston, and neither could Emily. But it lifted her spirits to know that she didn't _need _to.

She'd even managed to convince Jack to act as a sidekick of sorts to Lena. Normally, she had _enough _trust in her girlfriend to not get herself killed. But one couldn't ignore the fact that Lena's enemies would get the occasional upper hand and remind her that she was still human. As Talon's attacks showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, Emily grew increasingly worried for her girlfriend's safety. She figured that being there with Lena in a sense, seeing what she saw, would reduce the stress of not knowing exactly what she'd gotten in the middle of. But of course, she didn't tell Jack any of that. Nowadays the man was all business, and no nonsense. Jack wasn't the type to do emotions anymore, so Emily appealed to his pragmatism by putting forth the idea of Lena acting with more care while out on the field with her assistance. To be fair, that was _part _of it, but she was smart enough to know that giving Jack the trimmed-down version would increase her chances of getting permission to become a package deal with Lena. To her relief, Jack saw her point and gave the proposal the thumbs up. He'd ordered Winston to install a mechanism into Lena's goggles that would allow Emily to keep track of Lena as she moved about out on the field. Emily would look on from the safety of her own transmitting station in Winston's lab, providing assistance through the comm channel. Lena would sometimes crack to the others about having a "backseat driver" in her ear, but Emily knew it was all in good fun. Especially since her split-second tactical advice wound up saving her girlfriend's rear end on more occasions than said girlfriend would have readily admitted to.

Emily lathered her freckled shoulders. This would be her biggest task yet. Her whole life, she'd hoped the omnics would one day get the peace of mind they deserved, and here she was, her chance to help ensure that, if even by a little, and here she was with butterflies in her stomach. To her defense, she had reason to be. Not that it was any more acceptable if you asked Emily, but this wasn't just about a gang of Londoners out to ruin some omnic's day. These people were Talon, feared terrorists that operated on a worldwide scale. It's members had the abilities, resources, _and _skills to easily toy around with a machine's programming. They even had the means to go a step above and pull some kind of mass-corruption. That was probably more likely of them, but exactly how far could such an effect reach? What part of the world would Talon attack with something like that? Could it even be _stopped?_

The redhead gulped down the lump in her throat. The adrenaline racing through her veins had begun to make her wonder if she'd really been right for this team. That wouldn't do. She may not have been overreacting—these were the people who'd sent her home city spiraling into an even deeper state of social unrest than she'd known growing up—but she knew she'd be completely useless as an Overwatch agent if she wasn't in the state of mind. And Emily didn't feel like waiting to kick the jitters out of her system.

Wanting to focus on something other than her duties, Emily's gaze travelled to Lena. Sure, she was the only other thing in here that could occupy her thoughts, but she'd also been the most significant thing. Not just in this room, but in Emily's life. Who _wouldn't _want to daydream about their attractive partner? Especially one that looked like the one she'd snagged. Wild, short hair, cute freckles around the nose, a toned body, and that was to say nothing of what she'd been packing. Nine whole inches of rigid flesh. . .all belonging to a woman who would give it all to her at almost any time she needed. How lucky had she been?

Emily blinked shower water from her eyes. She realized she'd been staring at it, currently unbeknownst to Lena. It was soft at the moment, limply dangling between Lena's legs, but Emily had a growing urge to change that. Ask anyone, male or female, and they'd tell you that Emily was quite the looker. Ask Emily's girlfriend in particular, and you'd be told that she was the most gorgeous creature to set foot on the planet.

And with praise like that, why _shouldn't _Emily lean into her sexuality? Especially when it would mutually benefit both herself _and _Lena?

"Got some extra time to kill before your physical this morning?" Emily suddenly asked.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I could probably spare a minute or two. Why?"

"Because I'd prefer you spend that time with _me_." Emily said, her hips swaying as she began walking towards Lena.

Lena caught on immediately, and her cock gave the appropriate response. She met Emily for a kiss, trailing her hands down the curve of Emily's backside.

"_I'm gonna make you scream."_ Lena whispered against Emily's lips, her cock pulsing between them.

Emily broke away from the embrace and briskly marched over to the shower wall. She leaned against it with her ass thrust out.

"Loud enough for Angela to hear, I hope," She said, waggling her butt. "Let's see if we can make her jealous."

Lena wasn't sure if Emily was joking or not, but at the moment, didn't care. Emily was jiggling her ass right in front of her the way she knew Lena liked. Her girlfriend needed to be satisfied, and with a perfect view of Emily's wet, bouncing butt, what was there to deny?

In probably the shortest amount of time she'd ever moved without using her abilities, Lena appeared behind Emily, beginning to slide her member between Emily's butt.

The British hero watched her swollen tip peek out from between Emily's cheeks with each thrust. When she began to feel pleasure from just that, Lena stopped, instead, giving a sharp spank across Emily's ass, drawing a moan from her.

"I want it in my arse this time." Emily demanded lustfully, spreading her buttucks.

Lena quickly grabbed the body wash, squirting some onto her hand and lathering her cock.

"With pleasure!" Lena grinned, immediately sinking herself into Emily's hot entrance.

"Ah!" Emily moaned. Lena's enormous length made her ass feel full. Anal sex was a different feeling entirely, but the techy redhead loved it nonetheless.

Grasping Emily's hips as best as her slippery hands could, Lena began thrusting right away, their hips creating a wet, slapping noise.

"_Fuck_, that's _good_." Lena began to run her hands up and down Emily's body, wherever she could reach.

Emily threw her head back and moaned, rubbing her throbbing clit as water cascaded down her blushing face.

"_Grab my tits!" _Emily whispered harshly, shaking water out of her face.

To Lena's amusement, Emily's slipped slightly as she adjusted her footing. Of course, Lena was there to steady her, but Lena making fun of her for it later on that night was at the top of her to do list.

Lena's hands roamed up to Emily's breasts, covering them in a soapy slickness. She ghosted her fingers over Emily's thick, hard nipples, making her let out adorable little whining noises over the shower spray.

"_Fuck, Em!" _Lena hissed, now tweaking the pink buds. "_You like this?!"_

"_I fucking love it!" _Emily bucked her hips backwards, her ass wetly clapping around Lena's cock. "_O-ooh! Kiss me!"_

Before Lena could think to ask Emily if that would make for an awkward position in a slippery shower, Emily arched her form and threw her head back. Lena swooped in for the kiss, crashing her lips against Emily's as the water pelted them. It almost felt like a scene from an old cheesy romance movie.

In spite of how sexy Emily's idea was, there was the matter of keeping Emily from falling in this position. Emily could get hurt if she'd accidentally slipped, to say nothing of how it would've interrupted the mood. But knowing Emily, she'd be understanding enough. Lena had it under control, anyways, having moved her hands to her lower back.

And since she'd been so sure, Lena decided to directly contradict herself. Why not?

"_Unngh!" _Lena huffed, coming up for air. "_Lift your leg up—fuck!"_

Slightly caught up in the feeling of her girlfriend's cock, Emily did so, cautiously. "_You'd better not drop me!"_

Holding onto Emily's calf tightly, Lena hammered her cock inward. Emily held herself to the wall with one hand, and fondled a breast with another, her leg shaking and bouncing with the impact of Lena's thrusts.

Moaning, Lena trailed kisses across Emily's neck. Feeling her orgasm reaching its peak, she caressed what she could reach of Emily's leg, bringing the gesture into a nice slap to her behind.

"_I'm cumming, Em!" _Lena grunted in her girlfriend's ear, water droplets flying off of her chin.

Emily fondled her tits as they jiggled in her grasp. "_Do it! Do it with me!"_

Much to her worry, Lena felt her balls tightening before she could grasp Emily tighter around the waist. But she wouldn't dare think of stopping while she was this close. Instead, Lena hooked her arms up and around her girlfriend's as she arched her back once again for a kiss. Lena leaned over and smothered her lips.

As she finally gave into the tightness of Emily's ass, Lena's toes curled against the slippery tile floor, almost as if to grip into it. She heard Emily's orgasmic moans carry over the shower jets as she fired several loads of cum into her ass. Emily's leg had reflexively began to shake and flex, prompting Lena to finally gain a better grip on Emily's torso, holding her tight.

Soon, Lena slumped onto Emily's shoulder, slipping out of her. Emily turned around proper to fiercely crash her lips onto hers. It took Lena a bit by surprise, but she quickly shaped up, cradling Emily's face as she began kissing in full, forcing her tongue past Emily's lips. Following the post-sex etiquette, Lena wisely decided not to do anything funny. In other words, no screwing around with time. There were moments for that, but right now, Emily needed to know how much she was actually _loved_, not just found hot. Normal tongue kisses would do.

Without stopping, Lena turned the shower off. Emily began walking forward, out of the shower. Which was just fine by Lena. There were things that she was content to simply leave up to Emily, and just mindlessly go along with herself. Charting the course out of the shower fell squarely into that category for Lena. It wouldn't interrupt her kiss, what more of an explanation did she need?

Lena smiled, coming up for air. "To think, in a single day I get to shag two smoking hot women."

She kissed Emily again, but noticed that something was off. Emily hadn't kissed back.

Lena looked at Emily to see her still as a corpse. Her green eyes practically stared right through Lena in a way that made the young pilot realize she'd made a huge mistake.

"Did you just say you get to _fuck _two women today?"

"W-what?!" Lena stammered hopelessly. "No! No, Emily! I—"

"_Yes you did!" _The redhead hollered, shoving Lena away from her. "_You just admitted that Angela isn't just giving you blowjobs! You're fucking her!"_

Hurt by Emily's reaction, Lena tried to say something—_anything _that would save her from this mess she'd created. For each effort to speak, she looked more and more like a guilty child that had done something bad.

_And to think, after all that trouble of reassuring her. . ._

"E-Em. . .I'd never cheat on you! You _know_ me!"

Emily fumed. "Bullshit! I don't know what I know about you anymore! How could you _say _all of those things to me this morning _knowing _that you. . ."

Emily couldn't even bring herself to finish. She felt used. Attacked, even. Like everything was slipping from her all at once. And that terrified her, because _Lena_ was her _everything. _What did this mean?!

"Because I _love _you, dammit!" Lena insisted, almost like a plea. "It's just like I told you the last time you first found out about this. Angela and I only do it once a year during my checkup to make sure there's nothing in me that'll kill me in my sleep!"

"How the hell would screwing Angela tell her if you've been poisoned?! Blowjobs—fine, the DNA samples and all. But someone fucking you to tell if you're infected?!"

"Her body is constantly healing itself!" Lena desperately shouted. "The second she doesn't feel right, she'll know I was marked! And I'm sorry, but I haven't the slightest clue as to how that works, so _please _don't ask me for a lesson!"

Emily glared daggers at Lena. "Then why don't I ask her myself?"

"W-what?"

"I'm going with you to your physical exam. I'm gonna watch exactly what that woman did to you that you couldn't tell me about."

Lena wanted to shrink, or better yet disappear altogether. "I _did _tell you, Em. . ."

"You told me that she sucked you off! You left out the part where you two were fucking!"

"I didn't think it mattered, alright? It's a sexual act one way or another!" Lena said, perhaps a bit too defensively. "Besides, just sitting in on someone else's physical isn't allowed—"

"Either she lets me through that door to watch, or you don't get looked at. If she cares about you so much, she'll be willing to compromise."

Lena almost completely forgot just how nervous this situation made her. Emily was now attempting to make decisions for her if she didn't get her way. Yet in the moment, that wasn't even the part of Emily's comment that rubbed Lena the wrong way.

"You know what? That's fine by me. I'll finally be able to prove that we only do this for my own health. But when you go in there, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go in there and wring Angie's neck. You know my side of the story, let her give hers. She can explain the science-y stuff behind it better than I can."

Somehow feeling even more betrayed, Emily balled her hands into fists. Had Lena gone mad, or did she simply not care about Emily's feelings? She wasn't even sure anymore, but she was sure that she had every _right _to rip that doctor's head off! Don't be angry with Angela?! Angela was the woman who'd been fucking her girlfriend for God-knew how long!

"You're really taking _her _side?!" Emily demanded.

"I'm not taking sides!"

Emily glowered. "What do you call making sure I don't murder Angela for fucking someone who's supposed to be in a relationship with _me?!"_

"Keeping my _life_ together!" Lena shot back, her voice cracking with emotion. "You're two of the four most important people in my life, and I'd hate to see you two hating each other because I can't even communicate!"

The two young women lapsed into a standoff of sorts. To Lena, that didn't even begin to describe it. The pilot desperately searched Emily's eyes for anything she could find that didn't look like murder, or just plain sadness. She got nothing. Aside from the sounds of breathing, there was a dead silence between them.

"I said it before, Lena," Emily said, somberly crossing her arms. "I'm not quite sure _what _I know about you anymore."

With that, Emily turned away from Lena, finally drying herself off.

Lena just stood there, dripping wet.

In what seemed like absolutely no time at all, the day had gone from wonderful, to temporarily crummy, back to wonderful, and now back to crummy. If it hadn't happened to her before, Lena would have thought herself to be experiencing a dream.

In her daze, she hung onto that word. _Before. _This hadn't been the first time Lena had landed herself in hot water with her girlfriend. They'd had arguments before, tons, in fact. _These _were more like fights, where one of them wound up hurt because of something that had been done. Who was she kidding, though? Saying that these things just "happened" would've been incredibly untrue. They were the cause of Lena's actions. Lena almost wished that Emily would be the cause of a fight for once. It'd almost reassure Lena that she was good enough for her.

No! She didn't wish anything of the sort. Emily was perfect the way she was, and their relationship wasn't some ego measuring competition. Lena could fully admit to being a bit of thrill-junkie. But Emily's more subdued and contemplative nature was probably what kept them together for this long.

And that wasn't to say that anything was wrong with Lena, either. Simply put, she liked to fuck. It was part of who she was. But even still, she'd been faithful to Emily since they'd became an item. Lena was Tracer, and Tracer had enemies. Intelligent _and _powerful enemies that never really ceased to surprise her. Angela's intimate examinations were to be sure that said enemies hadn't saddled her with anything nasty that would, in the best case scenario, leave her to experience _yet _another near death experience. And wasn't really for pleasure, either. Angela had always thought of Lena's occupational safety first and foremost. It just so happened that Lena _took _pleasure from it. Hell, it fell in line with how Lena often chose to look at this.

Now brushing her own teeth, she could see Emily through the open bathroom door. Having brushed her teeth, she now sat on the bedside dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a _Metallica _tee shirt. She struggled with the knotted laces of her black Converse sneakers, not acknowledging Lena despite surely knowing she watched.

The pilot knew it wasn't that simple, though. She'd left out details of what she and Angela had done. Emily was her _girlfriend, _and didn't have the easiest time celebrating herself for who she was, even if Lena did. Her showing a sexual interest in another woman couldn't have been very easy on her. Maybe if she'd actually given the full story that first time she'd been caught, or even if she'd just chosen to sit down and _talk _with Emily before ever agreeing to this in the first place, that little quip that had just gotten her in so much trouble would have gotten nothing more than one of Emily's witty little remarks about merely one woman not being enough to satisfy her.

But that couldn't get her down. After all, Emily never said that this was going to be the end of their relationship. She _did _say she was going to Lena's exam for herself to see just how passionate things were between Angela and herself. If that was all Emily wanted, even if she was a tad upset, Lena surmised they'd be back to normal by the afternoon. That was the nifty thing about mistakes—they kicked people in the arse as a way of inspiring them to do better. They weren't the most ideal way to gain information, but everyone made them during some point, and they'd all come out on the other side better for it. What was it that Zenyatta was a fan of saying? Something about pain being an excellent teacher? It sounded about right, but Lena figured that she'd be recalling it while facedown on the ground after failing to dodge one of Widowmaker's steel-heeled roundhouse kicks.

Lena spat into the sink, noticing that she was still soaking wet from the shower. She blinked over to the towel, flinging water everywhere. She'd could have never thanked Winston enough for installing a Chronal field in the room she and Emily shared. Not having to stand _right next_ to a stabilization device whenever she decided to take it off almost made her feel normal again.

Lena blinked out of the bathroom and over to her dresser, scrubbing her face and hair with the towel. She fished out a clean, white tee shirt and a pair of custom, bright orange leggings from the disorganized, mess of a drawer.

Hearing the door of their room give its quiet little _whirr, _Lena hopped over to the doorway, pulling her leggings up, to see Emily strolling out into the hallway. Lena stopped for a second. Emily was no doubt on her way to eat breakfast. Lena didn't see that as too bad of an idea, especially with how her stomach was doing its impression of a stampede.

Blinking into her Croc-like sneaker-shoes, Lena smiled, flashing back to the last time they'd fought. Emily had simply managed to appear upbeat and chipper around the others, even if she didn't talk to Lena. And since she knew her girlfriend, it was basically a given that she'd do it again. Keeping up appearances was something of an obsession of Emily's, but Lena knew that she could use that to her advantage. Why not simply play along and act as though nothing happened? Play off of it?

It certainly wasn't a challenge to act as a ball of positive energy. That was what had gotten her recognized as one of Overwatch's golden children in its prime. It was where Lena stood at an advantage on this little court. Where positive behavior from Emily was no stranger to being a means of reassuring others, and even herself at times, Lena's bouncy optimism was who she _was._

The time-bender hopped over to her Accelerator's docking station, hefting the harness over her shoulders and fastening it. She switched the device on, causing its bright blue rings of power to shine just centimeters from the metal surfaces. Lena broke into a jog, the machine gave a gentle whirring noise as she built up a blink. Once she set foot out into the hallway, she released the charge, shooting out into the hallway after her girlfriend in a beam of light.

"If it's not the world that needs saving, it's my love life," Lena bemusedly grinned. "Ah well. Nothin' the good ol' calvary can't handle!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you have it! The first issue of this series. I can only hope everyone's enjoying this so far, and if so, don't be afraid to let me know how you felt about it.

Before you jump over to the next issue, though, I think it's important to note that I'm fully aware _Overwatch 2 _exists. I'm super stoked to see it expand its wings, so to speak, and because of that, I'm going to try to incorporate as many canon things as I can. And that starts with establishing that "Frozenwatch" takes place a bit ahead of the current events of _Overwatch 2_, as implied in this issue with the team having found a new base in America. You can expect to see Null Sector pop back up at times with this story, but there will also be a focus on original storylines in this universe, such as a new situation involving the Deadlock Rebels.

With that said, the next issue is waiting for you!


	2. Issue 02: Lena's Physical - Part Two

**Author's Forewords: **Hello, guys! If you're back, then I thank you for giving "Frozenwatch" a chance. I also assume it means that you want more, which is just up ahead of you. Before the issue kicks off, I'd like to give a quick heads up and apology for all of the talking in this issue. If that sort of thing bothers you, anyway. While it does have canon-typical action, this is also a series with its share of drama and character exploration. Not all issues will get all that deep into either of those two themes, but it is going to be a way to establish some of the relationships in this universe. Besides, it wouldn't just feel right to skip over the scenes were Emily and Lena are forced into a social situation where the former is currently mad at the latter.

So with that said, here you go!

**Frozenwatch**

**Issue #02: "Lena's Physical - Part 2"**

It felt like forever to Lena, but fortunately the dining area was only a walk down the hall and a turn of a corner away. Lena's stomach gave quite the grumble the moment they were in. She was hardly at fault for it. What was being made in that kitchen was just asking to be devoured. There were multiple scents, and they ran together, but she could pick out some. Bacon, pancakes. . .what kind of bread was she smelling, exactly? And those were only the ones she could identify right away. It was already shaping up to be a decent breakfast—and given how her powers worked, she could really eat, and keep eating. Emily loved to joke about how she'd trade Lena herself just to get her metabolism.

A sense of worry crept up. _Trade her_. Would Emily? No, of course not. They were having a little fight, was all. It wasn't really even a fight, really. Em would get her proof about Angela soon enough, but until then, it would appear they were on a little break from talking. Lena went in at around eleven o'clock, so it wouldn't even last till the afternoon. They'd get through this.

They entered to find Shir on the couch. Her attention darted back and forth between the screens of her Samsung and her visiphone from back on Motavia.

"Morning Shir." Emily greeted, smiling tightly.

Shir looked up distractedly. "Hm? Oh, hey."

Lena couldn't help but giggle at the way Shir went right back to examining the two phones. She blinked around the short little corner, and saw Hugh, Rolf, Elsa, and Lúcio over by the large kitchen area. Lena saw the amount of food that had already been set out along the counter, but they were still moving about, carrying one thing after another to set down.

"Smells good, luvs!" Lena chirped, blinking once more over to the kitchen island, resting her weight against its edge.

"If it isn't Lovely Lena!" Lúcio cheerfully announced, meeting her for a hug that she gladly accepted.

"Ah stop it, you!" Lena giggled, patting his back earnestly. "What can we do to help?"

Elsa flashed Lena a warm smile, right before her eyes darted upwards towards the wooden cupboards. "We could use another pitcher of iced tea."

"You got it!"

There was already an amassment of breakfast foods spread out around the counter. Lena saw Belgium waffles, sausages, ham, hash browns, scrambled eggs, toast, _french _toast, turnovers, cinnamon rolls, and multiple types of fruit arranged out on the counter. Every last bit was necessary, given the sheer size of this team, and given that most of its members liked their stomachs full.

Lena reached into the lower cupboards and retrieved a large pitcher made of hard plastic. The tea mix came out next, and Lena poured the sweet smelling powder inside. She personally liked her beverages sweet, but she had to remember that it wasn't just Emily and herself in the latter's flat. She'd currently been sharing a base of operations with over twenty people.

"What's in the oven?" Emily asked Rolf, partially due to her own hunger.

"Third batch of muffins. These are cinnamon."

He pulled the oven open after switching it off. Unbelievably, without even using a potholder, Rolf reached his bare hand into the oven and set the searing hot tray onto the countertop.

Those muffins smelled delicious, but she didn't say as much. Emily was too fixated on what Rolf had just done.

Emily looked at him. "What, so now you're invincible? Some new Technique of yours?"

"I wish," He laughed. "It's just Foi. It keeps me from getting burned by anything else when I channel it through my body."

Emily shook her head. "You lot and your abilities. Feels like a madhouse, sometimes."

The redhead would say these things somewhat often. Emily couldn't create magical ice, wasn't a super-soldier, and didn't have any cybernetic augmentations. Even those on the team that weren't enhanced in some way never hesitated to grab their weapons and go to war with terrorists like Talon. It made Emily feel alone in a crowd being the only one to not be involved in field duties. And while it didn't bother her _every_ waking moment, insecurity could sneak up on her like a thief in the night, and just like that, Emily would feel inferior.

"A madhouse? _This _team?" Lúcio jibed. "No way! You don't need any superpowers at all to do _this. _Athena, show these guys what I've been working on."

Athena huffed. "_Lúcio, you've been using me as a stereo to play back this same song for what feels like an eternity. It's getting repetitive, to say the least."_

"Ooh! I wanna listen!" Shir squealed, dropping both of her phones next to her on the couch. She snapped her head upwards, glaring at the ceiling. "Go on, play it!"

"_Tch. I see little reason to take such a request from you of all agents, Miss Gold." _

"Hey!" Shir protested, hearing sniggers from others over by the kitchen.

"C'mon, Athena, please?" Lúcio begged lightly. "It's finally been finished!"

Everyone could practically hear the A.I system roll her nonexistent eyes. "_Fine."_

A xylophone-type beat flitted its way into the room. Despite it obviously being synths meant to _impersonate _the instrument, it was soothing to the ears. It was _Rejuvenescência_, the song that Lúcio had given healing qualities to when played through his Sonic Amplifier.

"A remix?" Hugh guessed.

"Yep. Just gotta wait for it." Lúcio replied with a grin, folding his arms.

Shortly after, the song introduced some beats that certainly hadn't been in the song any other time. They were heavy, reverberating through the song, yet somehow managing not to overpower the preceding layer.

"This is awesome, luv!" Lena gushed, beaming as she mixed the next pitcher of tea. "Even for you!"

"Don't praise it just yet!"

Right on cue, there was a beat drop. The track seemed to slow to a pause before catching itself up to speed again. A male voice with a thick Brazilian accent began rapping. The newcomer's voice was certainly too deep to belong to Lúcio, and he was quick, matching the fast-paced melody of the original song. Lúcio grinned widely, nodding his head to the beat.

"Aw, _man! _Isn't this great?"

"It is. You outdid yourself, even for _you, _Lúcio." Emily smiled at his well-warranted enthusiasm as she seasoned the bacon.

"Thank you. Thank you." He nodded to the room with a hint of playful theatricalism before resuming his preparation duties.

"That's to say nothing of your friend, if he's this good on everything he puts out." Rolf added.

"Oh he is, man! I've gotta play you guys some of his stuff sometime!" Lúcio smiled.

"_Not through my audio transmitters!" _Athena cut in, lowering the song's volume to accommodate her voice.

Shir scoffed. "You would say that. Mind turning the music back up?"

"Y-yeah," Lúcio agreed, scratching his stubble. His awkwardness didn't last. "Besides we're coming up to the best part!"

"And unfortunately for us, we won't be hearing it this morning," Shir threw her hands in the air, suddenly in a foul mood. "Look who's awake, ladies and gentlemen!"

Rudo appeared around the bend, scowling at Shir. "Good morning to you, too."

"Don't be so mean, Shir," Hugh admonished. "Good to see you, Rudo."

With Rudo's arrival, Athena cut the song without waiting for it's co-producer to give any input. She knew that Rudo disliked rap, and that _she _liked Rudo. It didn't hurt that she didn't hear as much as a whisper of the same song she'd played God-knew how many times, much less on full blast.

The soldier-turned bounty hunter's frown had eased up considerably at receiving Hugh's apologetic greeting. His eyes did a quick sweep of the counter, surveying the wealth of food.

"So who got out of bed first to start on all this?"

Rudo got his answer when he saw Elsa use her hip to give Rolf an obvious nudge. Rolf's shoulders began heaving with laughter as he threw a playful glare back Rudo's way.

"C'mon! Don't encourage them! They won't stop blaming me for getting up a little early to make a big breakfast for the team."

"That you wanted to make all by yourself." Elsa said, turning to face Rudo. "I got up a while after he did and figured I'd do the same thing, and he gets annoyed when I said he shouldn't have to do it all alone!"

"But you went and helped out anyway." Rudo said with a small smile.

"Of course I did! Granted, I probably would have wanted to start on breakfast, too. But not all by myself!" Elsa glanced at Rolf, liking the shade of red he was beginning to turn. "At least I got to spend time around him while he was in his little mood. He's fun like that."

"Gimme a break. . ." Rolf smiled, averting his eyes.

Emily now sported a grin as she opened a bag of bread for another tray of toast. Her teammates could be _very _entertaining to listen to. All the time, Emily commended them for being so hilarious without even trying.

"We'll do that when you decide to give yourself a break, Rolf." Rudo pointedly replied. "You know that Nei's going to have your head when she finds out, right?"

"She absolutely won't. She needs me alive so that she can continue to fuss over me."

Lena saw Rolf's cocky smile and raised one of her own. "So it'll be all the same to you when we tell her?"

"Didn't say that!" Rolf snapped with a playful finger in the pilot's direction. "She'll still be pissed at me regardless. And I don't really appreciate you getting my dearest friend worked up over something as little as who makes breakfast."

"Is _anything _concerning you little to Nei?" Hugh asked sardonically, going for the lemonade mix.

Lúcio slid a quiche into the oven, winking back at Rolf. "Ha! She'll understand!"

"That's us for ya, luv! Just a bunch of rats!" Emily laughed.

Torbjörn marched in then, sporting a usual frown. It certainly didn't help his mood that he'd just heard the word "rat" mentioned in a space where he could smell so much food.

"Hrm? What's this about rodents, now?"

Emily giggled. "Oh, it's nothing Torb. We were just teasing Rolf about how he's too sweet for his own good. He thinks he should have to have all this food prepared for us with no help."

"_And we're gonna tell on hiiiiiimm!" _Shir happily sang from the couch.

"Bah!" Torbjörn huffed. He'd swapped out his claw-appendage for a prosthetic arm, which he'd waved in dismissal. "Let the boy handle it by himself if that's what he wants."

Elsa eyed the 24-year old Rolf, smirking almost mischievously at the engineers choice of words. "The fact that you'd be fine with a 'boy' taking on a job this size is a bit concerning."

"Oh, forget it! Just tell me when everything's ready." Torbjörn said. "I'd speed you all along myself, but I can't exactly _reach _anything."

And with that, Torbjörn made his way over to the couch opposite of Shir. No later than when he'd sat down did Shir blow out a huff of air. Simply put, Torbjörn got on her nerves. He didn't seem to ever be in a good mood, and God help you if you so much as suggested that his "babies" wouldn't be any help in locking down a mission. And now he was sitting right across from her. Dandy. She'd _just_ stretched out, draped her legs over the arm of the seat and everything. But now it didn't matter to Shir. For her, it wouldn't be luxurious at all if she had to share a space with him. Couldn't he have at least been attractive? Not some old, gross-looking dwarf?

"And what's your problem? Or does the great Shir Gold forbid me from even sitting within a five foot radius of her?"

That was it.

Without a word, Shir swung her legs over the front of the couch and stood up, stalking over to a seat by the kitchen island.

"Last time I checked, we only had _two _princesses on the team!" Torbjörn bellowed after her.

Elsa whipped around, mildly offended. "Hey there! I was crowned _queen, _as you know, and my sister would never carry herself like Shir does! Nor would I, for that matter!"

"You know what I meant!" Torbjorn snapped.

Elsa didn't bother with responding to him, but she did turn to face Rudo. He'd busied himself with chopping up the many honeydews and cantaloupes, sliding the fruit cubes onto trays.

"Would you mind helping me get the hot tea ready?" I think that's one of the last things we need.

He nodded. "Sure."

Elsa smiled as she pulled the quiches out of the oven. "Thanks. We need coffee, too. Can't forget about Angela."

Rudo laughed. "Damn right. That woman needs her caffeine."

"And she somehow needs it black," Rolf said, giving a mock shudder. "Don't know how she does it."

Having seen something on her Samsung, Shir's eyes widened. She bolted up out of her seat and rushed into the kitchen area. She approached her boyfriend, tugging at his arm as he tried to cook.

"Huey, _look_ at what they've got in stock!"

Hugh groaned. Shir was pulling on the arm he'd been using to stir around the chopped potatoes. He'd been forced to stop momentarily just to keep from making a mess.

"Shir, can't it wait? I'm kind of busy here."

"It'll only take a minute!" She insisted, enlarging the item displayed on her screen.

Elsa crossed her arms. "He asked you to be _patient_. He's _cooking_."

"I _know_ what he's doing," Shir frowned. "And I want his attention. Who do you think you are, my mommy?"

"I have a maternal instinct about me, I suppose." Elsa spoke evenly, maintaining flawless eye contact with the green-haired thief. "It comes in handy when I deal with overgrown children."

Lena looked at the two. Elsa had been hand-holdingly patient in her demeanor just now. It was almost—scratch that—it was _definitely _condescending. And she honestly didn't blame Elsa. Lena would always be pleasant to Shir in passing conversation, but _bloody hell, _did that girl have some serious growing up to do.

Hugh turned to Shir. "I really need to focus, so just show me some other time, okay?"

"And maybe be productive if you're going to stay in here with us." Elsa added, frowning. "You never help out when we cook, and honestly, it gets irritating."

Shir rolled her eyes before glaring at the monarch. "I didn't have to lift a finger for any of this stuff growing up. My servants waited on me, hand and foot."

"So did mine. But you don't see me kicking my feet up and just _watching _as everyone else makes the food that I plan to eat."

Elsa was hardly the first person on the team to hold this sentiment. Several other people had called Shir out on this, which would prompt the thief to give them a sassy comment at best, and a middle finger at worst. Elsa could believe that Shir had grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth. But _everyone _helped out in the kitchen in some way if they insisted on being there when the food was being prepared. They didn't even need to know how to cook! A simple handing off of kitchen supplies to someone was considered helpful. The only member of the team not expected to do any of this was Torbjörn, due to his height. And the last time Elsa checked, Shir stood well over four feet.

True to form, not a shred of the resistance had left Shir's eyes or posture. She opened her mouth to fire back a comment of her own when she was cut across by Hugh.

"She has a point, Shir. You could contribute a _little. _Take over this for me." Hugh moved aside, eagerly motioning for her to take his spot. "It's easy. All you have to do is flip these potatoes over. Maybe even move them around the pan a little, too."

Shir reluctantly took the wooden spoon from her boyfriend. She looked down at the pan with something resembling disgust. The smell of its contents were making her mouth water, but Hugh actually wanted her to _cook. _She could feel a few pairs of eyes on her too, which only made it worse.

"I'll do it for _you, _Huey." Shir conceded, sparing a dirty glance at Elsa.

Emily "awed" quietly. It almost looked as though Shir's cheeks were dusting with a bit of redness. Emily would wager that the thief was mentally grumbling to herself about the "things she did" for love. And it made her heart melt.

Hugh smiled, smooching Shir on the cheek. "Be gentle. The grease'll burn you."

She began, turning over the sizzling potato slices over and pushing them around so that they cooked right. She handled the food with care as instructed, despite how pissed she was. Commendable, she figured, but did anyone even seem to care? Of course not. Especially not the frosty bitch standing to her right with that stupid smile plastered on her face. She was already mad enough without having _that _in her peripheral view. Ever since she could talk, people had hand-delivered her everything she could have wanted. As if most of this team could have related to _that _kind of lifestyle. And to think that she was actually doing right now what _the helps _were responsible for! How humiliating!

"Can I stop now?" Shir asked brusquely.

Hugh peered over and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. These are about done. Gotta just turn the st—"

Hugh hadn't even gotten so far as to switch the burner off before Shir practically shoved the spoon into his hands. He actually laughed.

"Now was that so hard?" Hugh asked, wrapping her in a loving arm.

Shir bitterly averted her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do! Standing in front of a pan hardly counts as helping out!" Torbjörn rasped from the couch.

"Why don't you just scurry back to the woods where you came from?"

"_W-why you little—!" _Torbjörn roared through his teeth. "_You need to respect your elders, girl!"_

"I do!" Shir protested. "Reinhardt and Captain Amari are the best!"

Torbjörn's inevitable retort was cut off by the arrival of an exhausted-looking Joshua Kain. He'd appeared around the corner in a hurry, slowing his frantic pace upon his feet hitting the carpet. He sighed as soon as he'd taken in his surroundings.

"Whew! Mornin' everyone!" Kain greeted, giving a two-fingered salute.

Torbjörn crossed his arms. "Great! Just when I think I couldn't be in a worse mood, _he _shows up!"

"Aw, you'll warm up to me in time, Torbjörn. I know it!"

"Good morning, Kain." Elsa greeted warmly, lightly rolling her eyes at the younger engineer's behavior. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure am!" Kain beamed, swaggering over to the island for a closer look at the food. "Figured Ah'd slept in too late judging by the smell."

"You're just in time, my dude!" Lúcio said. "Only thing we got left to make is the coffee, and Elsa and Rudo are pretty much done with that."

Kain gave a hefty grunt of victory, pulling a fist. "So what'd Ah miss? Ah'd assume ya'll weren't a buncha mutes before Ah got here."

"We finally got Shir to help out with making the food. Somewhat, anyways. But she doesn't want to talk about it." Rolf snorted.

Shir looked at Rolf with simmering fury. "Haven't you _realized _by now that he'll want to know even more now? He's _pretty_ retarded, Rolf!"

"Shir!" Hugh exclaimed, aghast.

Kain seemed taken aback, but merely scratched the back of his head with a frown. "Ah, mean, what's the big deal?"

"See?!" Shir gestured widely to her side at Kain. She turned her death stare on him. "Don't fucking ask me about it, or ask me anything else stupid_._ Basically, keep your mouth shut."

"You know, you don't _always _have to be such a little bitch, Shir." Rolf said, narrowing his eyes at the thief.

Kain held his hands up with a placating smile. "Now, I keep tellin' ya, Rolf, it's fine! Ya get used to it!"

Kain may have addressed Rolf, but he'd looked squarely at Elsa during that last part. The monarch looked as if she wanted to turn Shir into an ice sculpture.

"I love how forgiving you are, Kain. But you can't make excuses for her." Rolf replied with a cross of his arms.

Elsa turned her gaze onto Kain, looking just as stern. "He's right. _No one_ deserves to be called something so horrible. Let alone someone like you."

"You know what?! Whatever!" Shir hissed, storming off towards the couch.

Hugh was torn. He wanted to confront Shir right then, but his better judgment stopped him. Even with what had just happened, he knew that even he would have had more luck getting anything through her skull once she was in a better mood. His face felt hot, but he was at least a bit thankful. Everyone on the team knew Hugh by this point—they'd seen that he was nothing like his girlfriend and was often the one to keep her from going too far out of line. And as much as he loved Shir, her behavior made him glad to be acknowledged as his own person.

Amy quietly appeared around the corner, blinking in shock at Shir's icy stare, a silent warning not to address her. She went in further, seeing the others' expressions range from shocked, disgusted, and downright pissed off. Amy also smelled the food, and decided that she at least wanted some food in her system before asking what Shir did this time.

"Um. . .good morning. . .everyone."

"Good morning, Amy," Rudo politely greeted, with one last lingering leer at Shir before his features set into a kinder look. "We were just about to eat."

Amy beamed, absently smoothing her dress. "Good to know! It smells delicious in here!"

"Just wait 'till you dig in!" Kain said, moving to fix himself a plate.

"You helped, Kain?" Amy arched a brow, joining him.

Kain chuckled, almost bashful. "Well, not really. Ah'm just now gettin' here, really. Slept kinda late."

"Then get to bed at a decent hour!" Amy lightly reprimanded, swatting his arm. "What had you so busy this time?"

"Aw, y'know. Bringin' a buncha stray 'lil ideas to fruition. Maybe something Ah'll even show off ta Brigitte! Might give her a few ideas!"

Torbjörn glowered at Kain. "You'd best mind that tongue, boy! My daughter can out-do you in her sleep! She doesn't need your advice!"

Kain threw up his hands in defense, still grinning. "Hold on there now, Torbjörn. Not sayin' Brigitte ain't a damn good engineer, but whatever happened to two heads bein' better than one?"

"_No _heads are better than yours!" Torbjörn barked, crossing his arms.

"Torb might be blunt," Rudo started, beginning to grab his food. "But your engineering does need work, Kain. When we first landed here, you couldn't even get that automatic door to our little safe house to recognize our faces and let us in."

"Had to come and go through the window." Hugh reminded. Elsa giggled.

"I remember gittin' that ol' door ta work!" Kain proudly claimed, averting his eyes. "Even _if_ it only worked half the time. . ."

"If you want my honest opinion, Kain, you have a lot of. . ." Amy bit her lip, floundering for the right term. "_Potential._"

Kain's face brightened. "See, now _that's _faith in a man! Thanks a heap, Amy!"

"Faith won't put Talon in their place! We're fighting a war, here." Torbjörn countered with a frown.

"Then it's a good thing that Kain can neutralize even the biggest machines quicker than any of us." Amy replied with sudden confidence in Kain. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten the way he made short work of Katya Volskaya's little pet project."

"_Little_." Elsa snorted amiably from her seat at the table, recalling the Russian woman's ten-foot tall mechanized suit of armour.

Kain grinned. "Brigitte ain't no pushover, but she'd need more than a few whacks o' her flail ta bring _that_ one down. Not to mention her shield would need some fixin' afterwards!"

"You wanna say that to her face?" Rolf challenged with a smirk, beginning to eat.

"Aw c'mon!" Kain laughed. "I said she wasn't no pushover! And we all know that I ain't no fighter compared to her. More the lovin' type."

"_What did you just say, boy?!" _Torbjörn yelled. There was murder in his one good eye.

Nearly everyone cringed out sympathy for Kain. Kain himself needed a minute to realize his misstep, and when he did, he tried to make himself as small as he could, hoping the diminutive engineer would spare his life. That possibility appeared slimmer to Kain by the second, as Torbjörn had jumped off the couch and stated on his way toward him.

"Uh, Torbjörn?" Rudo started, in an attempt to save Kain from whatever Torbjorn had planned. He was completely ignored.

"N-now just listen, Torbjörn, ya misunderstood—"

"_No, you listen, you little punk," _Torbjörn began with a finger in Kain's direction, advancing closer. "_As long as I'm alive and breathing, you're to keep your uncontrollable hormones away from my little girl!"_

"He didn't mean—" Elsa began.

"_Quiet!" _Torbjörn snapped. She glared at him, but Torbjorn was already grabbing Kain by the shirt, pulling him close. "_If you so much as look at her, I'll see to it that you don't 'love' anyone else, period!"_

Confusion broke through Kain's apprehension. "Ah-Ah dunno how Ah'm supposed ta not look at—"

"_Understand?!" _Torbjörn screamed in Kain's face.

"_Torbjörn, please!" _Amy sharply interjected. "Kain didn't _mean _anything toward Brigitte! He likes her! He likes everyone!"

"_I _know what he meant! And he'd better listen to me if he knows what's good for him!"

Amy let out a rather hopeless groan, rubbing her forehead with both hands. She began to make out a booming distant voice, Reinhardt's. Well, that was a bit of a relief. Maybe _he _could come and clean up this mess.

"_The omnics were no easy foe, but I had been leading the Crusaders for a year by that time. The war was far from over, but the Crusaders had won the battle!"_

Shir gave a little quirk of her eyebrows. There was an odd pause, and while Reinhardt was in his old age, he wasn't senile. Shir figured he'd been talking to someone unheard. She didn't care who, but the sound of his voice was enough to lift her spirits somewhat.

"_Haha! Live with honor, die with glory! Even today I live by those words! But alas, the charm has probably worn off, by now hasn't it, my young friend?"_

"Oh stop it, you! Your charm could never wear off! You're _Reinhardt!_" A certain numan insisted, now close enough to the room to be heard.

So it was Nei that Reinhardt had been relaying that war story to. Not long afterwards, they'd appeared around the bend wearing matching grins. Their eyes wasted no time focusing in on their respective friends, still conjoined by Torbjörn's strong grip.

"Ugh, good grief," Nei scoffed playfully, running a tiny hand down her face.

Reinhardt beamed, spreading his massive arms wide. "And what angers you this time, Torbjörn?"

Torbjörn sharply turned to face Reinhardt. "_He _has the gall to shamelessly gloat about being a 'loving type' right after mentioning my daughter! _Your _niece!"

For a moment, Reinhardt considered the diminutive engineer's words before erupting into a short fit of laughter. He slapped his knee.

"Who else would you consider a young man such as Kain to be? Someone who seeks out trouble?"

"Exactly!" Kain piped up, grinning with a gesture at the large soldier. "Good thing ya showed up when ya did, Reinhardt, ol' buddy!"

"Nonsense! Don't let this nasty old troll intimidate you." Reinhardt said with a wave. He let out a throaty chuckle at his own choice of words. "Ah, though not to speak ill of your friends back in Arendelle, Elsa."

Elsa shot him a sweetly devious smirk as she ate. "I suppose I can forgive it _this_ time, Reinhardt. It's a good thing I like you."

"An old man's luck indeed!" Reinhardt bellowed, gesturing to the empty seats. "Have a seat, Torbjörn. I'll have your plate ready in just a moment. No need to remind me—I know what all you'll be having this morning."

Torbjörn let out a series of grumbles, his way of giving thanks, as he sat down.

"Can't you go a week without getting yourself into some kind of mischief?" Nei asked Kain, circling round the table to hug him.

"Maybe mischief just has a thing for me." Kain murmured into her shoulder. Nei gave his head a playful little push as she released him.

"I would have thought the smell of food would have brought you in here sooner." Rolf greeted as Nei hugged him next. He returned the embrace.

"Oh, they would have, but I needed a shower. And something to distract my senses from all this food being cooked."

Rolf laughed as they released. "That's probably for the best. I would've done more swinging at your hands with a wooden spoon than actual cooking."

"And _no one _wants to see Rolf actually distracted, right?" Nei's voice was dripping with playful sarcasm. She'd stalked over to the counter to load up a plate for herself.

"Don't be so sure." Emily cut in with a wink at the blue haired swordsman. She began into her own breakfast; sausages, pancakes, and buttered biscuits.

"Ooh!" Lena's eyes danced with sudden mischief. "_Neeiii!_"

The way her name had been so impishly sang had Nei's long ears giving a visible twitch. She looked over her shoulder at the table with a curious smile.

"How d'ya fancy all this yummy food got on the counter there?"

Rolf muttered a curse, but it was more than loud enough for Nei's hypersensitive hearing to catch.

"Come on! Again?!" Nei questioned, gesturing with the hand that hadn't been holding her breakfast. She took a seat between Rolf and Kain, making a point of swatting the former's arm.

With a smile, Rolf shrugged the shoulder she hit. "What's your damage?"

"What's yours?" Nei quipped back. "You woke yourself up at the crack of dawn to make all of it didn't you? Did you even sleep last night?"

"Don't be too hard on him," Elsa smiled. "I was up just as early and decided I wasn't going to let him do it all by himself. One after another, the rest of us came in and it became a group effort."

"And so you won't have your first heart attack at eleven months old, _yes, _I did get a passable amount of rest last night." Rolf added.

That seemed to ease the young numan. "I believe Elsa's part, at least."

"Isn't it adorable how they fuss over each other?" Amy cooed, unable to help herself.

"Can't be so quick to say. . ." Lúcio drawled with a huge grin. "Especially if they gotta pull teeth just to it."

Rudo chuckled, his fork pausing on its way to his mouth. "They're basically a married couple."

"You know he's already taken, Rudo," Nei smiled. "Rolf and his job have a wonderful relationship."

"You got him there!" Hugh laughed. "There's OCD and then there's Rolf-level OCD. Something's not right in the world, _he's _gotta be the one to fix it, or it's like the universe will implode."

Emily softly tittered to herself.

_Just like Lena._

The redhead sipped her lemonade, reminiscing. Oh yes indeed, that sounded _exactly_ like Lena. Even before Emily had been whisked from her high-rise apartment to the Watchpoint, she had to stop her girlfriend from obsessing over not being able to be _everyone's_ savior. Wanting to be everywhere at once to save the day was impossible even for the legendary Tracer, but Emily could see the beauty in such a trait. It was honestly a trait that Emily wouldn't have hated to see in more people. If anything, it was proof of _care_.

Well, for a very certain measure of the word, anyway.

If one wanted to be technical, care_free_ would be the word to describe how her girlfriend always insisted on being. It wasn't always a good thing, despite what her fanboys and fangirls thought. Emily could admit that about her girlfriend. There were some situations that you'd really do well to just give a damn in. But not Lena, apparently. Didn't bloody matter if she was weaving in and out between hails of gunfire, trapped in a building practically lined with C-4, having intercourse with another woman. . .

Emily's mood darkened as her mind wandered to the world's populace, especially those who practically worshipped the agents of Overwatch's heyday. Aside from Commander Morrison, Lena was considered the most recognizable and definitely one of the most awe-inspiring. But what would they think if they knew how their little ray of sunshine behaved behind closed doors? Emily _hoped_ they'd have the decency to be disappointed in her, but then again, Emily figured Lena cheating on some busty redhead could only land her in so much shit when all she did was save the world.

"I'd never marry Nei anyway." Rolf replied with a bright, witty grin. He almost sounded arrogant.

In his harsh, guttural voice, Reinhardt tried for quite the theatrical gasp, which earned him a round of laughter from most sitting at the table. He'd even made a show of attempting to steady himself while he clutched at his heart.

"Nei would make a beautiful blushing bride, Rolf! Why ever would you not take her hand in marriage?"

"Yeah _Rolf_, why not?" Nei pressed through a fit of giggles, unable to resist.

Rolf snorted. "You wouldn't even meet me anywhere in the middle for a wedding venue! You'd want to pick all the wrong places."

"Hey! Just because I'm not fancy-shmancy doesn't mean I wouldn't give us a storybook wedding."

"If you had your way, I'd be reciting my vows to you at Blizzard World."

Nei's eyes flashed with gleeful rebellion. "Who _wouldn't _want to get married in the tavern from _Hearthstone?_"

Just then, Anna skipped into the room, untied shoelaces flapping about. She came to an uncharacteristically precise stop, planting her feet flat on the floor at the sight of the counter. Elsa smiled at her sister's googly-eyed silence.

"Be sure to save some for the rest of us, there, princess." Rudo dryly called over his shoulder.

"No promises," Anna quipped back, now in the midst of a sprint over to the counter. She excitedly turned to face the table as she fixed herself a plate. "So who's getting married? Someone on the team?"

Nei kindly waved her. "Nope. Rolf joked that he'd never settle down with me because I'd pick a place like Blizzard World to tie the knot at."

Anna gasped, and pulled a playfully confused face at the blue-haired swordsman. "Rolf! That would make the best wedding ever!"

"See?!" Nei nudged Rolf with a tiny elbow. "_Anna _gets it!"

"Maybe you should marry Nei instead." Hugh teased.

Anna proudly crossed her arms over her chest. "Hah! She'll have to buy me dinner first!"

Anna got a kick out of her own comeback, completely unaware of the silence from her team.

"Uh, Anna," Lena spoke up, giggling uncontrollably. "That's what you wanna say when someone tries for a shag. Not marriage!"

Anna blinked repeatedly. "Really?"

"Yup." Shir replied plainly.

"Oh." Anna casually shrugged then, hoping that a nice, big grin would will the reddening blush out of her cheeks. "I knew that."

"Of course you did," Elsa snorted with a loving smile. "I assume you had a good night's sleep?"

"Slept like a baby!" Anna beamed. She noticed she was still standing. "Should probably sit, though. Cold hot breakfast is the worst. Gotta get it while it's hot, right? Or would it be a hot _cold_ breakfast? No, no, had it right the first time. One of those 'which came first?' situations. But I guess if you let the food sit out for long enough after you took it out of the fridge. . ."

Anna trailed off as she became mesmerized by how delicious her food looked. She seated herself next to her sister and began to dig into the syrup covered pancakes. She gave a low hum of approval as she chewed. The others found it amusing how easily words could die in Anna's throat as soon as food was put in front of her. And Anna had _a lot _of words to spare. It didn't hurt the team that her love of food gift-wrapped them with tons of friendly fire.

"So Shir, what couldn't have waited until I was finished cooking?" Hugh couldn't help but ask, clearing his throat after a long drink from his sweetened Perrier.

Shir's blue eyes flashed with excitement, and she reached down into the pocket of her skirt. She briefly sat her fork down so that her thumbs could go to work.

"Here, check it out!"

There was a buzzing sensation a moment later in Hugh's pocket. He retrieved his iPhone to see that she'd sent a screenshot of a market's webpage. Hugh wasn't sure if he should have been surprised at her interest in this thing. He knew his girlfriend was just shy of being a loose cannon as it was.

"Surprised it took you this long to find something like this." Hugh said, with a roll of his eyes.

Shir had been gnawing her lip in anticipation, and Hugh's response sent her into a series of high-pitched giggles.

"What'd she send you?" Emily asked, after a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"This magnetized wrist-mounted grapple launcher." Hugh shook his head. "Beyond military grade, based on the description. Don't know how true that is, but still."

"Oh, c'mon! It's so cool!" Shir enthused.

"This thing yanks the user over to wherever the grapple ends up, and has the strength to single-handedly pull an eighteen-wheeler."

"Jeez Louise," Anna giggled. Her eyes drifted upwards in thought. "Imagine taking that out for a spin around a castle like ours!"

"How big is it? On average?" Shir questioned.

"Umm. . .really high up?" Anna sheepishly smiled, letting out a self-deprecating laugh. "Your guess is as good as mine, honestly."

"Thirty meters." Elsa supplied, the reply rolled off of her tongue.

Shir grinned. "Child's play. If I had that grappling cord, I'd look for a place to swing on about as tall as the Tower of Nido."

Emily nearly dropped her fork, her eyes widening. "Rolf once told me that thing is fifty meters, easy!"

"You just meet my girlfriend, or something?" Hugh chuckled, flashing Emily a smile.

"He's got a point." Rudo laughed, washing his bacon down with lemonade.

"Besides, I got a reputation to uphold! I'll have the people of _another _galaxy calling me 'Shir of the Wind'!"

"Ugh, you _still_ throwing that lame handle in our faces?!" A new voice butted in from the hall, nearing the bend. It was high-pitched, conceited, and very Korean-sounding.

"As if a name like is any cooler." Shir quipped back, shoveling potatoes into her mouth.

Lena nearly choked on her raspberry-flavored tea, grinning. Of course Hana would have only needed a matter of time to get to a place that had food. The pilot was honestly surprised that it took this long for her to drag herself out of that Dorito-filled hole she called her living quarters.

The gamer-turned veteran appeared around the corner, wearing a blue and green Nano-Cola t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in an unusual ponytail, which bobbed and swayed with her steps.

"Hey, Hana. Felt in the mood to grab some real food?" Hugh greeted.

"It happens," Hana grinned cheekily. She jerked a thumb behind her. "Not just me, though. Briggie's coming too. Or at least she _was_. . ."

Brigitte paced in after her a moment later, fidgeting with an unruly strap of her overalls. Her face was lightly smeared in grease from tinkering with the girl's MEKA.

"Ah, there she is!" Reinhardt bellowed heartily. "Hurry to the counter, Brigitte! There is a warrior's feast with your name on it!"

"You might wanna get that, first, though." Nei advised, pointing to Brigitte's face.

Brigitte held up her phone and gasped at what it reflected. Going red immediately, she glared at Hana, who was busy at work piling food onto her plate.

"Hana! Why didn't you tell me I had grease on my face before I came in here?!" Brigitte demanded, rushing off to the sink.

Hana shrugged, grinning stupidly. "I thought it'd be funny. And it was."

"I swear," Brigitte groused, rubbing her face with a damp paper towel. "Why do I even bother helping you?"

"_Especially_ before you've gotten food in your system!" Torbjorn butted in, before sounding more concerned. "It's not good to be starving yourself to death, sweetheart. Much less for this little gremlin."

"Hey!" Hana cried.

Brigitte rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd get some work done on Hana's mech before breakfast. Guess I got carried away."

"The stubbornness of a true Lindholm." Reinhardt grinned, nudging Torbjorn.

"It's not like you're any better, old man," Brigitte grinned, bending down to give her father a kiss on the cheek on her way to sit down.

"Neither is Hana!" Lena quipped. Hana shot her a look laced with mock vitriol, which sent Lena into a giggling fit.

"That's what _I'm _saying!" Brigitte exclaimed, making a small gesture at Lena. "Why would you even _bother_ with asking Shir to change her nickname? You just know she'll stick with it!"

Shir beamed. "Finally! Someone who understands me!"

"Appears so." Brigitte said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Should I be worried?"

"Nonsense! A true knight takes no shame in knowing their foes!" Reinhardt winked. "Spend more time together!"

"I think you just want me to end up as crazy as you are, Uncle Rein." Brigitte accused with a playful air of her own.

"Aw shucks," Kain smiled. "Ah'm sure a girl like you would be just fine in a room with Shir. . .and all. Yeah."

Kain went completely silent, glancing over at the diminutive form of his fellow engineer.

"Hmph!"

"Kain?" Brigitte raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Ah-Ah-was gonna tell ya how smart, n' focused ya are. . ." Kain stammered, avoiding eye contact with both Lindholms. "But Ah think that'd be pretty disrespectful with your dad sittin' right here n' all. Ah really shouldn't be so much as lookin' at ya right now."

Brigitte's giggled, her strong shoulders heaving.

"Well, first of all, you just told me all of that now."

Kain recoiled, realizing she was right.

"And second of all, don't be ridiculous! I don't know why you even listen to my father. Of course you can look at me."

"O-oh, alrighty then," Kain said cautiously, before regaining his usual confidence and treating her to a kind smile. "Now that we've reached an understandin', Ah think you look wonderful today."

"That's adorable," Amy gushed, bringing a hand to her chest. She cast a self-satisfied look at the short engineer. "_Isn't _it, Torbjörn?"

"I think Torbjörn is rather occupied at the moment," Reinhardt happily rumbled, seeing his good friend focus more on his breakfast than the conversation. "But I think he'll come to admire his daughter's choice of company!"

"Well you couldn't have 'believed' more wrong, ya big brute!" Torbjörn returned.

Brigitte smirked. "Watch this."

The young squire blew a playful kiss to Kain, who swiped it out if the air with a grin before stuffing it into his pocket.

"_H-hey!" _Torbjorn sputtered, his good eye widening in shock. "_Just where do you two get off on doing that?!"_

Laughter spread like wildfire around the table. Hana's Nano Cola was nearly shot out of her nose.

"_That _got a reaction out of you, eh, grandpa?" Hana giggled.

"Especially for a friendly kiss." Shir added, biting into a Boston cream doughnut.

Torbjorn harrumphed. "That's all it _better've _been."

Lena resisted the urge to joke, to advise Torbjorn to keep an eye on his daughter when it came to the always charming Josh Kain. But in spite of how hilarious that would have been, she decided to keep quiet lest she wind the elderly dwarf up all over again.

"You know, jokes aside, it probably wouldn't be so bad, you know," Hugh began. "You and Shir spending an afternoon together."

"Oh yeah?" Brigitte chuckled. "How do you figure?"

"You're into the same music," The biologist offered, finishing off a strip of bacon. "I'm pretty sure it was one of Lucio's tracks I heard you lifting weights to a few days ago."

Brigitte smiled in spite of herself. "Guess so."

"So when are we hanging out, _Brrriggie?" _Shir pondered with a glinting grin.

"And just like that, I have less in common with your girlfriend than you thought."

Hugh gave a little laugh, spearing fried potato slices onto his fork. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Ooh! Look who it is!" Hana grinned, stopping briefly by Lúcio to tease his long dreadlocks. "Can't wait to hear that new remix of _Rejuvenescência _before any of your fans_." _

"You want it, you got it!" Lúcio smiled brightly, fighting a blush as her fingers toyed with his hair. "_After _breakfast, that is. I'm pretty sure Athena's tired of blasting it through her audio receptors."

"_Correct." _Athena huffed.

"Not to mention Rudo," Shir added with a little pout.

Rudo rolled his eyes. "I have to imagine you're just being a little brat to get a reaction out of us at this point."

Shir looked at the middle-aged hunter with a mischievous glimmer in her eye, smirking around the rim of her glass.

"Oh, don't mind her, Rudo," Amy smiled, giving his upper arm a friendly rub. "You know I'm not a fan of all of that rap music, either. Practically comes with being an old woman at heart."

Emily grinned. "Rudo's just plain _old._"

"Pushing 55, thanks," Rudo returned with a huge smile. "And with that in mind, I hope you know that you just basically called Reinhardt a dead man walking."

The redhead shook her head. "He gets better with age. I imagine it's just a number to a man who practically saved Germany."

"_Aha!" _Reinhardt bellowed, theatrically thrusting a finger into the air. "Now _that _is someone who respects their elders!"

"Nice save." Brigitte smirked, shooting Emily a wink.

"Aww, don't just count Rudo out!" Lúcio beamed. "He's got some charm! Just look at how he's got Amy into him!"

"Oh stop it, Lúcio!" Amy giggled as she blushed, covering her mouth with a hand. "Rudo and I are just friends!"

McCree and Angela strolled into the room just then, their arms interlocked as they strolled through the entryway. With his second-to-none aiming skills, McCree tossed his hat right onto the hook on the wall. Instead of sparing so much as a glance behind him, simply greeting the room with a friendly nod.

"Mornin' to ya."

"_Guten morgen." _Angela said, giving a short wave.

"Now _there's _a couple of lovebirds." Rudo jibed.

Angela smirked at the hunter. "I don't recall doing anything to deserve such an attack, Rudo. "

"Aw, c'mon, Angie!" McCree laughed, playfully puckering his lips. "You know I ain't so bad when you get to know me."

Angela's smile glinted playfully as she elbowed him away. "More like the opposite, cowboy."

McCree grinned like a fool even as he made his way over to the counter, with Angela heading straight for the coffee pot.

Emily felt a cocktail of emotions. Angela Ziegler, the woman partly responsible for the tension between her and her girlfriend, had just entered. It didn't help that the woman had strode into the room as if she hadn't a single care in the world. Emily knew it was probably unfair to hold her ignorance of the situation against her, but that was just it—she didn't _care. _Angela was the one that Lena had been doing God-knew what with behind her back. Her _girlfriend! _The love of her life! And here she had the nerve to fuck her girlfriend _knowing_ that they were together!

"Nice toss, there." Rudo amended.

"Man's gotta have his manners," McCree drawled, loading up his plate. "Figure I might as well give mine some style while I'm at it."

Angela addressed Lena with a smile as she reached for her large coffee mug. "I hope you're ready for your physical, Lena."

"_Yeeesss, Angie." _Lena moaned, maintaining cover by being intentionally dramatic.

Lena saw Angela giggle softly, as she poured herself a giant cup of coffee. Good. Keeping the mood light meant that Lena was doing her part to keep Angela out of the dark. The pilot heard Hana giggle herself, but for an entirely different reason. Normally Lena would have rolled her eyes and tried to play it off as a dislike of doctor's visits, but found herself too frightened to this time.

Lena ventured a quick glance over to Emily, who would have seemed to be more interested in her food. But knowing Emily meant that Lena knew better.

"And what about you, Anna?" Angela smirked around the rim of her coffee mug. "Are you ready to be my next victim?"

Anna's fork paused on its way to her mouth. The girl rolled her eyes. "I _would_ be, if there was actually something wrong with my body."

"I'll drag her down to your office kicking and screaming if you want me to, Angela." Elsa offered with a devious smile.

"What are siblings for, right?" Hugh smiled, earning him a hilariously stern look from Anna.

"Hey, you'd better do it," Hana told Anna, swigging from her Nano Cola. "I need you strong and healthy for when you eat the training mats this afternoon."

Anna pointedly looked at Hana, grinning almost predatorily. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"What? You're gonna pawn me when we have that sparring match you owe me?"

"Ding ding ding." Hana smiled. "And it's '_pwn', _by the way."

Anna resisted the urge to hop in her seat with excitement. She smugly pointed at Hana with her fork. "You've seen me fight. I'm gonna go all 'Joan of Arc' on you!"

"Who?" Hana asked, raising a brow.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Joan of Arc was amazing! How do you not know who she was?!"

"I played video games for a living, dude."

Anna smiled, practically fawning. "She was a peasant girl who lead the entire French Army during the Hundred Years' War! _And won!"_

"Is that so?" Angela raised an eyebrow, nearly finished a blueberry muffin. "Impressive."

"I know, right? I've sort of looked up to Joan since I was a child. . ." Anna admitted, wringing her wrists with glee. "But who can blame me?! She was smart, brave, and had the biggest heart. I just wish I could have met her."

McCree chuckled. "You'd think this girl was Elsa in disguise, way you're heapin' praise on top of her."

"It does kind of make sense if you ask me," Anna conceded, leaning her head on her sister's slender shoulder. "They've got lots in common if you think about it."

"Oh don't flatter me like that." Elsa smiled, nonetheless placing a thankful little smooch on the side of Anna's face.

Angela smiled. "I think that's my cue. I'll be seeing some of you later on for your exams."

Anna frowned. "You're not gonna sit with us?"

"Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to sit and chat, but I've got all of your medical records to sort out." Angela replied, sipping from her coffee.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Then at least let me bear some of the burden. Send me over some of the things you need done and I'll start on them once I finish eating."

Angela raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You really want me to give you some of my work? You have your own to do, Amy."

"Yes," Amy said wearily. "Let me _help_ you, Angela. You practically have to be dragged out of your office just so that you can properly eat."

Angela nodded ruefully. "You're not even wrong in the slightest. But there's too much work to be done, even beyond your health exams. How can I hope to be a member of this team without doing my job?"

Kain looked at her with concern. "Maybe by allowin' yourself to get some shut-eye at least. Workin' all hours through the night every night'll drive you insane, Angela. Nobody here wants to see that."

"Kain's right," Rudo said. "No one's telling you to quit working, but just try not to burn yourself out during physical season. Someone taking care of so many people pretty much _needs _to do the same for themselves."

Angela ran a hand across her forehead, but begrudgingly nodded. "Alright then. It's a promise."

"You just gave your word!" Amy said, giving Angela a wary finger. "Don't go back on it!"

"You can trust that I won't," Angela smiled, beginning to walk away with her mug. "I'd appreciate you all showing up on time if you have a physical scheduled. Oh, and thank you for having my coffee ready, Rudo."

"Don't mention it." Rudo called back, sipping from his own mug of coffee.

Angela gone from the room only seemed to heat Emily's blood all the more. All it took was a single glance at Anna to figure out why. Anna was happily, almost mindlessly, devouring the remainder of her syrup-covered chocolate-chip pancakes. Emily watched her practically leap out of her seat and make her way over to the counter for seconds.

"Hey Anna," Emily began sweetly. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"_Uffh courhrffse!" _Anna exclaimed through still-unswallowed pancake, inadvertently spitting some. "_Whafft uus ut?"_

Emily gave a little wave of the hand. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering how Kristoff is doing. He's had to have written you since last time, yeah?"

Lena's blood ran cold. Emily might have been upset, but she wouldn't go as far as to air her dirty laundry in front of everyone. She _couldn't. Could she?_

Anna finally swallowed, already loading up her plate with french toast. "He's doing great! Still moving those huge chunks of ice." She chuckled.

Lena saw her chance. She had to steer this subject away from where she thought it was going. It sucked that poor Anna had to get caught up in the middle of it. At least she had no idea what was going on between them.

"Didn't you say he's been extra busy since you've joined?"

Anna nodded, sitting back down. "Oh, you have no idea! He says he's trying to be more productive since Elsa and me aren't really there. He's the sweetest."

Emily leaned forward slightly, still smiling. "Must be difficult to trust a strong, handsome man like him not to fall for the townswomen, yeah?"

_Bollocks! She's not giving up! What am I saying? Of course she ain't giving up! I should know better than anyone that my girlfriend can be a real—_

"Please," Anna grinned, beginning to eat. "Kristoff would never run into some other girl's arms. He loves me! Well, me _and_ his reindeer. They're best friends. Sure, he has this thing where they share food with each other, but it's actually kind of cute. Ooh, and the trolls, too! Can't leave them out, especially when he was raised by them, y'know?"

"You know what they say. Till death do you part," Hana shrugged. She treated the princess to a coy smirk. "I'm sure Emily knows that better than any of us. I can't see her leaving that dork any other way."

"_I knorwrgh!_" Anna gushed, stuffing her face.

Lena laughed it off, but made sure to shoot Hana a thankful glance. Most definitely due to Emily sitting right across from her, Hana opted for a reassuring smile. It had to be small, but it was enough. She suddenly dug into her pocket.

"Ooh!" She chirped, pulling out her phone. "Looks like we got some news."

"What kind of news?" Hugh asked.

"The good kind. Live Action news," Hana grinned. Her happiness faded upon reading the headline. "Ugh. It's Deadlock."

Those at the table jolted to attention, readily forgetting about their breakfast.

"Well?! Don't keep us in suspense!" Torbjörn snapped. McCree was silent, but nonetheless kept a demanding stare pointed Hana's way.

Hana pursed her lips. "It's nothing we should do anything about. Some of Ashe's men are on a high speed chase in Kansas City. Apparently one of them mentioned a weapons storage, so that's probably what they're after."

"Are we _positive_ we can't just hop onto the Orca and help out?" Anna's question was almost a whine.

"Hana's right. The Kansas City Police has to be already on it if the news is reporting a high speed chase." Hugh reasoned, before addressing Hana. "Was Ashe even spotted with them this time?"

"Nope. Just her goons." Hana replied, gulping from her soda. "Didn't even look like that many from the feed."

Hugh smiled calmly. "See? Already being taken care of."

"Listen to my know-it-all boyfriend, Anna." Shir smiled, resting her head on Hugh's shoulder.

Hugh grinned, placing a kiss on her smooth cheek. "You know I don't know it all."

Anna returned to her food with a small sigh. "Right, right. Can't go making things harder for cops to do their job, I guess. . ."

"Doesn't mean I want Ashe dead any less, though."

For the second time, everyone froze at Hana's comment. McCree glowered at her, somehow managing to intensify his infamous western squint.

"What'd you say, little lady?"

Hana held her steely gaze. "You heard me. Your friend's been causing the country more and more trouble by the day. And Overwatch has been letting her off way too easy. When's enough gonna be enough for you, McCree?"

"Whoa, Hana!" Lúcio urged. "Relax!"

Rolf interjected with a frown. "Overwatch doesn't use killing force where it's not needed. The Deadlock Rebels don't hold enough weight to warrant it."

"Oh get real!" Hana snapped, glaring at him. "She basically has America by the balls! How long do you think it'll be before she starts getting noticed by Talon like Genji's father?"

"Hana, just _calm down!" _Amy pleaded. "Genji's father held control over Japan for years before Talon attempted to reach out to him. Ashe's influence doesn't even span across all 50 states!"

Lena cleared her throat. She felt sick at what she'd prepared to say, but Hana deserved it for what she'd just done for her.

"Y-y'know, maybe Hana's got a point, luvs. Get rid of Ashe for good and the Rebels are left headless. I mean, why leave her alive so she can cause more trouble, right? Heh. . ."

Reinhardt gave Lena a look. "Come now, Lena. Surely you don't mean that."

There was disappointment in Reinhardt's good eye, and Lena could feel several other pairs of eyes wondering what had gotten into her. She didn't blame them.

"She said it, didn't she?" Hana countered, crossing her arms. "She _cares _about the innocent people that the Deadlock Gang will hurt if their leader gets to run free."

McCree gave a dark, raspy chuckle. Lena knew he wouldn't do anything crazy, even with what she'd just said, but that didn't make him any less downright haunting when he wanted to be.

"Oh, is _that _how it is?" He challenged, facing Hana. "Suppose Lena here ditches us for the Rebels. We'd just have to take her out, too right? Or what about that Dae-Hyung boy you're real close with?"

Hana gave McCree a black look. "Watch your fucking mouth."

"I'd ask you kindly to do the same, there, sweetheart." McCree lazily countered.

Hugh sat his fork down suddenly. "Just _stop _it_, _you two."

McCree got the hint, and slowly returned to his breakfast.

Hana glowered at Hugh. "You're _joking_, right? Didn't you hear him?!"

"I heard him, Hana. We all did. But I think you can both agree that Ashe needs to be brought to justice, so just. . .try to keep a cool head."

Hana resumed eating, fuming nonetheless. "_Fine."_

It didn't feel particularly good, but it soothed Lena's anxieties somewhat to hear the dispute over Ashe. She wasn't in the best of spots herself as far as personal relationships went. But in a strange way, she found it somewhat reassuring that she wasn't the only one on the team that had drummed up tension.

But hadn't Lena instigated that exchange between the two by throwing her "two cents" into solving the dilemma on how to deal with Ashe?

She wasn't sure anymore. She was tired of thinking for the day. She _thought_ that lending Hana some support would smooth things over. She'd _thought_ that ignorance was bliss, that skipping out on the details of something Emily should have known would have made her feel better. . .

Her physical was at eleven o' clock. What time was it now? Lena glanced up at one of the digital clocks on the wall, seeing the longer of the two handles creep up to the quarter-till mark. The small hand pointed at the ten.

_Should be able to get out now. _Lena thought. _Thank the bloody Lord._

Lena excused herself, depositing her plate into the kitchen sink before skulking out of the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it! Issue number two! And with its conclusion, I feel that I've got some explaining to do.

It's probably best to start by addressing the elephant in the room. That being the increased relevance of Lena's girlfriend, Emily. In the actual _Overwatch_ canon, Emily is a satellite character for Lena who's only ever acknowledged in a voice line you sometimes hear in King's Row and as a spray. But with this story slightly deviating from canon, and because I just love the idea of Lena being romantically involved with someone more grounded, I decided to expand Emily's role. As Angela said, she's a member of the team with all that entails, even if she doesn't physically contribute. I really hope you'll give this decision of mine a chance, because I think Emily can add much to a story if its handled right. And that's just what I hope to do.

But if Emily's new, expanded role is even remotely important, then I've definitely got to discuss a character named Tyler while we're here. For those unfamiliar, Tyler was an NPC in _Phantasy Star II_ that saved Rolf and his group from what would have been certain death from a satellite crashing into the prison cell they'd been forced into. It happens about midway through the game, after which, Tyler just leaves the story entirely. In fairness, it could have easily been due to his loose morals, but it still disappoints me. I keep imagining to myself about how cool it would have been to have a space pirate character in Rolf's party, fighting alongside him against the Mother Brain. It makes a lot of sense considering the machine is literally the reason that Tyler turned to piracy in the first place. Not only that, but he shows quite a bit of personality for what little Rolf gets to know about him. I especially feel like he would have fit right into the gaping hole that Nei's death left behind in the roster. He does get a name drop in _Phantasy Star IV_, which is nice, but it's not enough for me. Which is why I'm going to be integrating him into this series as a prominent character. And if you're curious, I'm using his original rendition. There was a much more heroic interpretation of Tyler in _Phantasy Star Generation 2_, the game's remaster for the PlayStation 2, but going with the original Tyler will allow me more of an opportunity to slowly shift him from a wild card to more of a proper hero, which'll lead up with his eventual decision to help Overwatch. As excited as I may be for him, he won't be appearing anytime soon. I'm going to introduce Tyler in his own "Frozenwatch Special" that will serve to segway him into this grander conjoined universe. It will be in the form of a separate, shorter story that will go up on my profile sometime down the road. But let's see where things go for our protagonists for now.

Of course, that's not to say that some of the more central characters will be exactly the same, as revealed with Ashe. She's no longer running a small-time gang hogging control of the American Southwest. Her influence has begun to spread throughout the country. I actually thought it was best to not have this as a deviant from canon, but rather an evolution of Ashe's canon character. In _Reunion, _The Deadlock Gang aren't portrayed as jokey, ineffectual villains. Ashe is shown as a competent leader, not to mention dangerous in a fight, so if you ask me, Ashe's influence spreading out across the States is a logical consequence of Overwatch ignoring them in favor of global-scale villain groups like Talon and Vishkar. Since the new Overwatch has its Watchpoint set right in Florida, I figured that they'd have to be pretty negligent to not make an attempt to solve something that's happening right in their area. So expect to feel really Ashe's presence throughout these following issues.

Even with the villains of the _Overwatch_ franchise, there's likely going to be some that only get peripheral roles given the size of the cast. But one of them, namely Sanjay Korpal, really interested me. We see him in _A Better World_ as a Spear Counterpart to Symmetra, just without any of the "goodness" that she's considered to have. But the moment he was shown as a Talon leader, I began to speculate on what it meant. I decided to do something with his new character potential, and increase his role as a villain. One of the main things I decided that I'd needed to do was give him some actual sympathetic traits to further make him his own character and not a copy of Symmetra. So I decided that unlike her, Sanjay would be more conversational, personable and more openly passionate about what he thinks is the right thing. Written like this, Sanjay will be the more optimal choice for Vishkar when they want to feed something to the public. Like Symmetra, Sanjay will be adept at manipulating hard light, but unlike Symmetra, he'll use them to pose quite the versatile threat, giving himself weapons and powered suits of any sort that he sees fit. This would all be just fine if _Overwatch_ hadn't been finished with adding content. There's _Overwatch 2_ as well as the base game, which means that Blizzard could actually add Sanjay to the playable roster somewhere down the line. Especially since he was seen amongst the team of primary antagonists. The actual people behind _Overwatch_ will surely have something else in mind for him in terms of abilities, but I have an outline that I'd like to stay somewhat faithful to. I'm not saying that I can write the characters better than the _Overwatch_ writers, because they handle their characters really well. What I'm saying is that I'll probably incorporate their lore with my own, regarding the character. That way, Frozenwatch will sort of have its own, unique version of Sanjay.

The subject of Vishkar brings me to my next part. I mentioned Sanjay just above, and that'll raise the suspicion of some as to whether or not Symmetra is going to be working for them or against them since she didn't appear in this issue. Personally, I consider Satya Vaswani a villain, and she'll be portrayed as such. I know that _everybody _likes to woobify her and claim that all of her misdeeds are all big, bad Vishkar's fault—but in actuality, she's not one of the good guys. She may _think _she is, but she's just deluded, and dangerously so. Sure she might show a flash of doubt here and there_, _but you just know where her loyalties lie. At the end of the day, I feel that Satya is to the Vishkar Corporation as Gabriel Reyes is to Talon. And as such, I don't think it would be very accurate or plausible to give her a heroic role.

One character that I truly think deserves a mention here is Hans Westergaard. The evil prince of the Southern Isles who nearly killed both royal sisters and successfully made off with their kingdom. Except now, he's back on the loose and looking for revenge. This isn't anything original to _Frozen_ sequel fanfics, especially ones that take a more action-y slant, but I think that's at least in part due to how much sense it makes provided what happened in the movie. So I figured I'd try my hand at it, and man, does it work well given the two other franchises _Frozen_ is crossing over with in this story. A common plot point in _Frozen_ fanfiction is to introduce fire-themed powers. If Anna doesn't get them, they wind up in the possession of Hans, which is what I'm going for here. Frozenwatch will have Talon show up to his kingdom and offer him a shot at revenge, and of course, a way to stand on even ground with Elsa. In my story, that's where Moira and her twisted experiments come in. I figured it was only obligatory to have her give Hans a set of fiery powers, not only to act as a direct foil to Elsa, but to expand on the type of things Moira's genetic tampering could potentially do to a person. And since its still Moira's work, Hans will be required to receive treatment once every so often for his condition, in the same way Reaper does as established in canon. Only he definitely won't be as pissed about them as Reaper is about his since the only other side effect Hans' powers cause him is an unnaturally high body temperature, and dehydration if he's not careful. I'm also glad to confirm that Hans will still very much retain his sneaky, manipulative personality that nearly bagged him Elsa's throne. He treats it as his biggest asset, perhaps even more than his new powers.

Someone that goes seriously overlooked in _Frozen_ is The Duke of Weselton. Sure, he wasn't particularly a central character, but he's nonetheless enjoyable if you ask me. His cartoonish personality gave the movie a certain spice, and yet, displays not only greed, but a vicious temper. I remember hearing something about The Duke being the second candidate for the movie's villain, before they finally settled on Hans. Don't know how true it is, but it got me inspired, and I wound up deciding that he'd play a role in this story too. With the Duke of Weselton characterized so entertainingly evil in his own right, I knew he'd make a nice addition to this colorful cast. I want to quickly establish that The Duke will be no member of the Talon council. In fact, he'll openly voice his disgust at what they stand for. This element to his character is important to have, because as seen in _Frozen_, the Duke does have a heart, as displayed with how he reacts to Hans' lie that Anna had been killed by her own sister. But even despite his moral standards, he'll be no saint. And he'll keep at his attempts to make his country richer with a determination that no one will want to underestimate.

Also on the more grounded side of things, Kristoff will be taking an active role here as well. But let's quickly establish that he isn't a part of Overwatch. He'll probably cross paths with them at some point, but he won't be working alongside them "officially" as Anna and Elsa do. And that's because I'm planning on having him stay behind and protect Arendelle in Elsa's absence. Given why the sisters accepted Winston's call to action in the first place, I have to imagine that Talon hasn't just decided to leave Arendelle alone. The kingdom's army is keeping everyone safe as best they can, but it's no easy feat. Especially when they're up against a terrorist organization with hi-tech equipment at their disposal, and all they've got are their crossbows, spears, swords, and horses for transportation. I'm going to have Kristoff help out where he can, and by that, I mean do some snooping around and confront any treasonous officials of Arendelle who have caved and decided to spill the kingdom's secrets. They'll not take very kindly to the intrusions, which is where Kristoff's swordfighting skills come in. I'm referring to the fact that he's seen with a sword strapped to his belt in the trailer of _Frozen II, _and I'm honestly glad the teaser was able to give me that idea for this story. Before the trailer dropped, I felt the only thing I could've done with Kristoff was to simply sideline him due to not knowing how in the hell he could have fit into a story like this. I'd planned to do the same to Olaf, before I got the idea to have him follow Kristoff around and act as a sort of sidekick. Granted, the only thing he'll be able to do is serve as an extra pair of eyes for Kristoff when he suspects himself of being followed, but hey, it's something. Plus, you'll get to see Olaf be his childishly energetic self even in the midst of some intense scenes where Kristoff is literally fighting to keep his life. Sounds about accurate to me.

My last heads-up regarding a character in this story has to do with a certain character from _Once Upon A Time, _and based off that little clue, you guys already know if you're a fan of the show. That's right, Ingrid the Snow Queen will play a part in this story. Before anyone gets too excited, I'm sorry to say that this won't be a four-way crossover, so no Emma, Regina, or Storybrooke. Much as I love _OUAT_ and its characters, including it fully would make Frozenwatch way too convoluted given the show's structure. So hopefully just Ingrid making an appearance in this story won't be too much of a disappointment. As a character, you can count on her being the same as you remember her, though, and while her fundamental goal of having Elsa all to herself will be kept intact, I've also got a backstory for her tailored to the Frozenwatch universe that'll explore her views on the shared Esper heritage between her and her biological daughter. It's important to note that while she might not be all that interested in honing her magic to the extent that Lutz did, she's substantially stronger than Elsa. Whereas Elsa froze an entire continent, Ingrid's abilities are potent enough for her to freeze the entire globe solid. I'm mostly applying _Phantasy Star's_ rules when it comes to magic, but I did keep in mind that one line Grand Pabbie said about Elsa's magic growing stronger as she ages. Given that Ingrid is certainly older than Elsa, I figured she'd be a bit stronger as well. Ingrid truly is a complex figure, and given that protecting the innocent at the risk of one's own safety is something that she would stop at nothing to coerce out of her daughter for what she believes is her own good, it's a safe bet that both Elsa as well as Overwatch as a whole will have a pretty intimidating figure on their radars to deal with.

This one will get me some shit, but I've got something planned that I feel is for the best. I've decided to make Elsa and Rolf a couple. Now I already know I've instantly ruined the story for some of you, and you know who you are. You guys use the fact that Elsa ended the movie without a love interest to justify the notion that she's strictly attracted to women, or that she's at least deathly allergic to romance. And if that's your opinion of the character, then fine. But this is _my _story. My watch of _Frozen _didn't give me the impression that Elsa had anything against the idea of marrying a man someday. I think it's ridiculous that so many people believe that Elsa being single is what inherently makes her independent. That's bullshit. The movie just didn't give her a significant other. And like it or not, this story will do just that. I do agree that Elsa isn't the type to fall in love with at the drop of a hat, which is why the relationship will be a slow burn where she and Rolf start out as friends and work their way into becoming lovers. What can I say? I think these two would make a really nice couple. That being said, I want Elsa to be involved in some sex scenes with some of the female cast as well, so as far as Frozenwatch is concerned, she's bisexual. Meaning, I won't care if _Frozen II_ establishes her as strictly gay, or has her say some line about how she "don't need no man". This story was planned out long before the sequel's movie trailer was even a thing, so I'm sticking with my outline, where she has sex with men and eventually falls in love with one. If that's gonna be a problem, then you might as well click off of this story now. But something I won't tolerate are hate-filled messages in the review section over this. Disagreeing with my decision is one thing, but I'll delete your post if you say anything toxic, and block you outright if you begin spamming. You've been warned.

For those that _don't_ mind, and are still interested, I must reiterate—you're awesome for understanding the concept of creative liberties. That point actually ties into my next little warning regarding the official _Frozen_ sequel and what it means for this story. The official information states that it'll take place three years after the first movie, which actually works out pretty nicely, as Frozenwatch is set two years past it. Whether or not I choose to have Elsa experience the sequel's events in the future will be left up in the air until I actually see it and form an opinion on it. It's allegedly going to involve Elsa's mother in some way but since I've already decided to have Ingrid eventually fill that role, I'm probably going to loosely adapt that movie's events into Frozenwatch sometime down the road. If I don't think it can work with Frozenwatch's overarching storyline, I'll just render _Frozen II_ completely non-canon. I haven't watched the sequel yet, so please, no spoilers in the comments.

Some may wonder why I'm starting the story off on a point where the plot is already sort of in motion, and that's because I'm trying out a format where you'll get flashes back to the past every now and again that serve to detail these events you might keep hearing about. Story beats such as how things went for Rolf's group upon first touching down on Earth, and things like Elsa and Anna seeing the world beyond Arendelle for the first time. I see it as a way of sprinkling in some mystery to a large-scale story like this.

And that's it! Yeah, long-winded, I know. But don't worry. Every author's note won't be nearly this long. This first one only was because I needed to get some things cleared up and explained about my big passion project. Once again, if you thought there was too much sitting around and talking in this issue, I apologize, but I felt the need to establish some sort of foundation for how the characters see each other. I hope you guys got a feel for the sort of vibe this series is going for. I plan on it being _very _long, and I have some ideas that I think can make for an awesome story. But tell me what you guys think so far! Drop a review and tell me what kind of first impression you got from this, or simply follow if you want to keep up with it. Updates will be coming as soon as possible! And you're gonna wanna tune in, because the next issue sees more naughtiness as well as a nice, satisfying resolution to Lena's little problem. Until then, farewell!


End file.
